Darkness can't stand to be in the Light
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts is a dark demon hanging over Ginevra Weasley until an unlikely person saves Ginevra but what Ginevra doesnt know is at the same time she is saving him. Can they both survive a year of blood, bruises, jealousy, and lies
1. Shattered Glass and Red Rivers

A/N: this is my first ever fanfic and i just wanted to post it quick. I don't have a beta but definatly looking for one. wink wink So sorry you will just have to deal with how it is. The italics are the thoughts of the charachters. Disclaimer: i do not own any Harry Potter charachters cause i am a poor college student.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley waved goodbye to her parents quickly and jumped on the Hogwarts Express before either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley could hold their only daughter in their arms. Ginevra brushed past first years knocking them over. Ginevra could not believe she was ever that small, six years had gone by and now she had turned into a real woman. She found an empty compartment at the back of the train glad to be away from the crowd.

The train pulled forward taking Ginevra back to the people and places she didn't want to see. She especially did not want to see the raven haired boy she used to love so much.

3 3 3 Flashback 3 3 3

An owl flew through Ginny's window as she finished getting ready to go to breakfast. Ginny took the letter from the owl and quickly open the letter which had a familiar script.

Ginny,

Let's tell everyone at Hogwarts about our love. I just cannot keep it a secret any longer. I love you Ginny Weasley.

Love forever and always,

Harry

She jumped from the bed and sprinted to the Great Hall to kiss and hold her love in front of the entire school.

3 3 3 End Flashback 3 3 3

Ever since the Chamber of Secrets, Ginevra and Harry secretly wrote love notes to each other and stole quick kisses in dark corners of the castle. This went on until Ginevra entered her fifth year when finally the relationship went public. At the end of the school year though Harry was once again fighting Lord Vodemort and left him fleeing into hiding near death. Harry was injured gravely and spent three weeks at St. Mungo's. Ginevra visited him as much as possible but one visit changed her life forever.

3 3 3 Flashback 3 3 3

Ginny walked toward Harry's bed with a handful of daisies.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said. "Come sit down next to me we have to talk."

Ginny sat on the sterile white sheets and kissed Harry's lips getting no response back.

"What's wrong?"

Harry gave a great sigh and began. "After lying in the hospital with nothing to do, I spent a long time re-evaluating my life. I have to kill Vodemort. I don't know hoe to say this and not hurt but I can't go on like this anymore. I lost love for you. We can't be together. I don't love you anymore."

If the hospital wasn't full of nurses attending patients or visitors talking with their loved ones, you would have heard Ginny's heart breaking in two. Ginny's eyes glazed with tears. Harry was the first boy she loved and let into her heart and here he was taking it away. Ginny got up and fled. She fled from the hospital and fled from her life. From then on she turned her back on the world.

3 3 3 End Flashback 3 3 3

Ginevra rested her head against the leather headrest and closed her eyes, she reminisced the events that changed her life over the summer.

3 3 3 Flashback 3 3 3

After the incident at the hospital Ginny never returned to her old self. From every book to every article of clothing in her room, she took them and shredded all of it to pieces. Anything that reminded of Ginny of her old life was gone. With the help of Tonks, Ginny gave herself a new layered haircut, cut just to her shoulders and learned how to change her hair and eye color with the swish of her wand.

Ginny refused to let anyone in the family call her Ginny anymore; she wished to be called by her full name, Ginevra. Ginevra had a sort of sophistication and fiery feeling. Ginny shut out any kind of love from her parents and spent all day locked in her room. At night she would sneak out, changing her red hair black and brown eyes green. She had made friends with a group of Muggles in the town one mile down the road. She used a secret name around them so none of them would try and find her house. Together they would steal from stores. Ginny built up a new wardrobe, new objects, and a new life this way. She dressed head to toe in black reflecting the blackness in her heart and darkened her eyes with makeup she stole. Some days she would sneak to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to do her sticky finger bit there.

Ginny took up a new Muggle practice of smoking and alcohol. All night her and her new friends would party in the alleyways till the sun came up. But this was not the worst thing that Ginny did; a secret known only to herself was far worse. She never let people touch her for fear they would know what she did. Throughout her life she had done this but right now life was demanding this constant sacrifice ritual, cutting. Every day in the comfort of her room she took a safety pin and slashed across her arms, wrists, legs, any where. All of the pain of the day was released pouring from her skin. It was a high nothing else could give her.

The end of summer was creeping up and the last day of vacation she went on her biggest steal. She took Harry's invisibility cloak (the one thing she kept from him) and went to as many shops a possible and stole all the cigarettes, alcohol, and any other things she would need during the school year.

3 3 3 End Flashback 3 3 3

Ginevra's eyes shot open as the compartment door opened. Her one true friend at Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood, came in. One look at Ginevra and Luna's jaw dropped.

"Ginny, wow, what happened to you?"

Not wanting to deal with people at the moment Ginevra grabbed her robes and stalked out the compartment to the bathroom with a safety pin clenched in her fist. After another deep cut was added to the many already beginning to heal, Ginevra threw on her robes hastily.

SMACK

Ginevra's head collided with another's.

"Ouch" two silver orbs held her gaze but she quickly turned her gaze to the floor.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" he asked baffled.

"Malfoy," Ginevra said eyeing a very grown up attractive Draco.

"What hap-, no, Wa- Watch out" he snarled heat rising to his face.

"Fine, stupid git of a Malfoy," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stormed away.

_Damn, she really had grown up a lot. Her red hair glowed and the black makeup around her eyes made the brown jump out at you but still he wondered when her arm came to tuck a strand of hair the cut he saw glistened with fresh blood. She was hiding something because her gaze never held for more than a second. _

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Ginevra was right when she thought Draco had grown up a lot this summer. He went through what he liked to call a "Deatheater Boot Camp." Beatings from his father and other forms of torture came almost every day to prepare his for the Deatheater induction after the school year. Hidden under his robes were thousands of bruises and cuts. This was supposed to strengthen him but Draco was at a crossroad all his life he had known the Dark Arts and nothing else. He doesn't feel like he has a choice of what to do with his life.

His only relief from the beatings this summer was his dreams of a mysterious girl. Every time he visited Diagon Alley he saw her with her gorgeous black hair and green eyes. She was a mystery to him but something about her was oddly familiar, the freckles. He had seen them before but where. But it also wasn't just the black hair and green eyes that haunted his dreams, another red haired coffee eyed beauty joined his dreams of the mystery girl.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The Great Hall was a buzz but Ginevra sat head down staring at the full plate of food in front of her. She overheard the conversations of the people around her, mainly about Harry Potter. Every time his name was said the fury in her rose higher and higher.

Draco stole quick glances at the red head across the way. She looked out of place. Everyone around her was chatting with friends but she sat there looking blank and in another world. Suddenly her head snapped up looked straight into his eyes. Draco stared blankly at her face while hers filled with confusion.

A high giggle to Ginevra's right ended the staring contest. Harry Potter had his arms wrapped around Parvati Patil, planting light kisses across her neck. Ginevra looked back at Draco, a single tear traveled down her face. She whipped her robes around and fled the Great Hall. Draco clenched tightly to the table. Why he wanted to run after her he did not know. Something in her eyes he had seen before, the thing that gave him comfort in his dreams. But a Weasley? It couldn't be. How could the black haired girl and Weasley have the same pain in their eyes? The same freckles?

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	2. Raven Feathers and Candied Lips

A/N srry this took awhile, i was planning on posting once a week and then my computer broke, so now it may be a bit longer till the next chapter is out. lets all pray that i dont lose my hard drive and all the new stuff i typed. Disclaimer: i do not own any Harry Potter charachters cause i am a poor college student with a broken computer.

* * *

Three weeks went by of classes. Draco kept an eye on Ginny Weasley always trying to find the reason behind the blood he saw on the train. He finally just gave up on find out thinking she must have just run into something. He was still the most evil boy in school terrorizing all the younger school kids. He prided himself for making others around him look inferior; he demanded respect from his peers. He still had bouts with the wonder trio but now they weren't so defensive since they were wrapped around their girlfriends. Draco got away with anything everyone feared him.

Ginevra was like a zombie going from class to class. She only talks to her two friends Luna and Colin Creevey. Not even Hermione would talk to her, her once best friend. Even her brother Ron was too busy with Hermione, who he started dating the same time Ginevra and Harry did, to even care how she was.

Everyday Ginevra would sneak to the lake, write in her journal, and smoke under a weeping willow. The cool breeze from the lake ran through her hair like fingers. Sitting by the lake calmed her, took her away to another world. This place was her escape, no one ever bothered her. Until one Friday night….

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Ginevra was sitting in the Great Hall pushing her food around on her plate like always and having another staring contest with Draco Malfoy. Lately though, Ginevra had been hiding every thought from him. She didn't know why she stared at him or why he stared at her but from those silent conversations she learned things about him no one knew. Ginevra looked past his blank stare and saw the truth, he was lost.

Ginevra looked to her right Harry and Parvati were snogging. She looked back at Draco. She looked at Harry and Parvati. She looked at Draco. She couldn't breathe. She fled to her haven with everyone watching her retreat.

Draco sat there not knowing what to do. He couldn't just leave. Blaise would know where he was going. He sat for five minutes then casually left. It was too late, she would be gone, and so he decided to go to the lake.

The moon reflected off the water and crickets chirped in the distance. Draco didn't know why he didn't come here more often. He jumped when he heard a flick near the weeping willow tree. Draco peered behind the leaves and there she was with a white stick near her mouth, glowing red at one end.

The moonlight filtered through the leaves made her skin look like porcelain. Smoke escaped her lips and curled around her face. She looked beautiful.

"Ginny?" she leapt in the air and turned to look at Draco with a tear stained face.

"What game are you playing Malfoy?" she said sneering. "I know your secrets. Why do you let me read into your thoughts?"

"Why don't you let me read yours? I've seen things in your eyes I can't even begin to describe. Maybe we can help each other." He said stepping toward her.

"I don't need your help _Malfoy_. When did you ever care about me? You hate everything about my family from not living in a mansion to our red hair. And don't call me Ginny, my name is Ginevra."

Draco's blood began to boil. "How could you ever think a Malfoy would care about you a mere Weasley, because I don't. If I ever see you looking at me again I'll hex you." He screamed.

They were both inches apart from each other fury in their eyes breathing heavily in silence. Ginevra took the cigarette in her mouth took a drag and blew it in her face. Draco snatched the cigarette, threw it into the grass and stalked back to the castle. Ginevra stood for a minute replaying what just happened. She was left with her mind full of even more confusion. Ginevra grabbed another cigarette to calm her down. She wanted to punch herself from yelling at him. She was attracted to his evil smile and glaring eyes. They made her want to be bad.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Draco reached his room, landed on his bed, and drew the curtains. Why did he act like a bloody fool? Draco slammed his fist on his pillow but it collided with a letter. It was his father's handwriting.

Draco,

I need you to sneak into Hogsmeade tomorrow and pick up two special packages for me at the post office. Bring it to the school and send it back with Braeden. If you mess this up be warned of the severe punishment you will receive.

Lucius

Draco stroked his fathers eagle perched at the end of his bed. Then he lay down and drifted into slumber.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Early on Saturday morning Draco quietly snuck out of the castle and headed to Hogsmeade. The streets were empty except for the sporadic morning jogger. He entered the post office and left minutes after his entrance.

Whenever a Malfoy entered a room he was attended to almost instantly and today is the same as always. This time though as he stepped into the street he saw a girl his age peering into a window display. As Draco came closer he recognized the black hair and freckles. He came up behind her smelling the aroma of her ebony strands while she continue to stare at a ruby encrusted dagger.

_Ahem _"Excuse me," the girl flinched and turned around. Draco got lost in her green eyes. "You- you know Hogwarts students aren't supposed to leave the castle."

"I know that, but I really don't care and I can say the same for you, Malfoy." the mystery girl said.

"How do you know my name? You go to Hogwarts?"

The girl clasped her hand over her mouth. "Yes- I go……I go to Hogwarts. I'm- I'm in Grif- Ravenclaw."

Her voice sounded so familiar but not. "I don't think I have ever seen you before, your name?"

"Sylvia Rae"

"Sylvia Rae what?"

"Wegen, Sylvia Rae Wegen."

"I know everyone at Hogwarts how come I have never heard of you?"

"I don't know, well I have to…… I have to get going."

"Back to the castle? Let me escort you." He said giving her his arm.

"NO…. I ………… I."

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Mr. Malfoy…….Mr. Malfoy….. You forgot this last package."

By the time Draco turned back around, the beauty was gone. Something in her eyes was so familiar and her freckles seemed to be a mirror image of another beauty with red blazing hair. Draco looked at the ruby encrusted dagger in the window and walked into the shop.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Ginevra could barely breathe by the time she was back in her room. She had changed her appearances back to normal and put the invisibility cloak back into her trunk. Her cheeks were flushed from running as fast as she could back to the castle.

_He ruined everything I had spent all summer planning. Today was the day to steal the dagger and he has to come and ruin it. Why did I give him my fake name and house? Now he is going to look for me around school. _

Ginevra Weasley did not know what to do.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Draco reached the castle and pulled Padma Patil, the first Ravenclaw he saw aside and demanded to know who Sylvia Rae Wegen was.

"I never heard of her; I can't even picture any Ravenclaw close to my age with black hair."

Draco then proceeded to ask one person from each house if they knew this girl. No one did. Draco was puzzled but had a deep suspicion in his gut. Draco threw the three packages on his bed. Braeden flew to Draco and nuzzled on his arm. Draco tied the two packages, gave him some water, and he flew off. Draco lay on his bed staring at the brown package in front of him. Draco took the dagger out.

_Why had she been looking at this so intently? Why did she know my name and react the way she did seeing me? Why did her eyes tell the same story as Ginevra? _

Draco drifted into sleep. In his dreams he saw Sylvia and Ginevra both were talking at the same time in the same voice their freckles the same. Draco bolted up, he knew, they had to be the same person but how. He took out a bit of parchment and wrote down both of their names:

Sylvia Rae Wegen

Ginny Weasley

Days went by and Draco still could not figure it out. He followed Ginevra around the castle. One day while walking behind her he smelled her hair, the same smell of Sylvia and then it hit him.

Ginny's full first name was Ginevra. Draco pulled out the parchment and switched some letters around and soon Sylvia Rae Wegen turned into Ginevra Weasley. That was extremely sly of her. But now the question was, why? Draco promised to himself that her would find out the workings of little Weasley's mind.

Ginny sat in the Great Hall oblivious to the platinum blonde staring at her across the room. A sudden eruption of flapping wings startled Ginevra. Packages and letters fell into hands of all the students around her. A flapping wing lightly brushed Ginevra's face and a small package landed in her lap. She ripped open the crisp brown wrapping with a confused look on her face. In her hands a shining silver blade glistened in her eyes. She looked up to Draco who smirked at her with his alluring lips.

He knew.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

* * *

To all my reviewers, ABleedingShadow, fallen0angel15, mephitic-mind, Helldarkangel1, Draco-ginny-lover, Kerkera, and my wonderful rommmate Tiniwiel, i love you all thank you for your comments


	3. Death Sticks and Visions

A/N: i know i know it has been a long time, life kind of turned down the crazy road, broken computers, boy problems, family problem, life problems etc. i even had like half my chapters typed out and saved ready to just quickly post but i didnt, bad me, ill slap my wrists for you, and now that life get 10 times more worse with fnals coming up, i decide posting will help me procrastinate even though i have loads to do, but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, still no beta, i might post one more time before the new year but when i am home for xmas break i have no computer, soo ill end saying happy reading and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: i do not own any Harry Potter charachters cause i am a poor college student with a million problems going on at once.

* * *

This time Draco followed her to the same weeping willow and the same white stick in her mouth. He watched her admiring the dagger. 

"Can I have one?" he asked strutting toward her.

"What?"

"Can I have one of those?" pointing to the cigarette.

"You want a cigarette?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes"

Handing him a cigarette and lighter she said, "You know these are Muggle things?"

"I know, I _really_ enjoyed the one I had the other day," he said sarcastically. "You like the dagger?"

"Yes" she said gritting her teeth.

An uncomfortable silence was interrupted by the coughing and sputtering from Draco.

Through fits of laughter Ginevra said, "Draco, Draco, when you first start smoking these just hold it in your mouth, breathe it out through your mouth and then when you're comfortable start to inhale."

They sat in silence smoking their cigarette, looking each other up and down suspiciously.

Every night after dinner for the next week Draco and Ginevra went to the weeping willow and smoked. Each day Ginevra's attraction grew more and more. They never said a word just smoked and stared.

"Ginny?" she glared at him. "Sorry, Ginevra, where did you learn Legilimency?"

"I really don't know. I've just always had it. I was never taught Legilimency. I also know Occlumency."

"That's obvious. I can't get anything out of your mind. You're probably better than Snape."

"I know I close my mind to you. I do it on purpose."

"Ginevra, please give me some memory. I've shared so much with you."

Draco was right he had shared many glimpses of his childhood and his relationship with his mother, but she knew he was hiding something deep inside.

"Ok," she sighed, opening her mind to the memory of Harry breaking up with her. Draco stared at her intently, his eyes filled with anger.

"Bloody git and now he is shacked up with Parvati."

He saw a tear glisten in Ginevra's eye but before he could say anything she was running to the castle.

> > > > >

Ginevra was shocked to see that Draco had a soft side deep down but she still could feel evil enveloping his heart. She knew something was up because why would a Malfoy care about a Weasley? But as the weeks went by and they continued their meeting, Ginevra couldn't help falling for this bad boy. Ginevra didn't know though that this bad boy was also falling for her.

> > > > >

Draco use to think if Ginevra as a goody two shoes following around Potter and his gang but now, well she was on fire. She turned bad, a good kind of bad. Bad enough for his mother and father to tolerate but she had goodness to balance Draco out. So many times he wanted to run his fingers through her hair, caress those luminous lips, and hug her curves.

It also helped that Ginevra had a new style. How she could afford the new clothes he didn't question but boy did he like it. Everyday she would wear black, mixed every so often with another color, but her clothes were tight to her body and showed skin. Draco liked to call her style a "classy punk" because nothing she wore was too sleazy or dumpy looking. She looked elegant in a sense.

She was different from all the Weasley's, smart beyond belief for one and she carried a poise of power. Oh how she would make an evilly lovely Deatheater with Draco by her side.

> > > > >

The day before the first Hogsmeade trip, Draco and Ginevra met at the same weeping willow as usual. Ginevra was holding a cigarette out for him.

"Ginevra, I've been thinking if maybe you would like to meet me at Hogsmeade? If you didn't have plans." Draco said lighting the cigarette.

"Well I have a bit to do on my own but we could meet later."

"Ok, two o'clock sound good?"

"Yea, wait……. Why do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"I just want to show you something, a surprise."

"Ok" Ginevra said searching his mind for a clue.

"Stop searching you're not going to find anything." He said chuckling.

All these weeks of meeting at the weeping willow, it was hard to describe Draco and Ginevra's relationship. Maybe a friendship though they never talked between classes. Ginevra spent nights thinking about what they were. She felt confused because they both flirted back and forth. She would get her answer at Hogsmeade tomorrow.

> > > > >

The next day Ginevra went from shop to shop taking what she needed, not getting caught. She had perfected this art during the summer.

At two o'clock Ginevra walked up to Draco, who was waiting for her in front of the post office. When he saw her his jaw dropped. She was disguised in her black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Draco" he still stood there befuddled. "Oh come on I knew you knew and besides I am looking out for your best interest. A Weasley and a Malfoy together is not good for your image."

"Oh yea, well thanks, I guess." He said hesitantly. "Let me grab something from the post office real quick and then we can get on."

The pair walked over to The Three Broomsticks tavern and sat at in a booth in a corner.

"What'll it be loves?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Two butterbeers" Draco spurted out.

"Gin-" Ginevra glared at him. "Sorry, Sylvia why disguise your self? It is only Hogwarts students here."

"Exactly, everyone knows me. I need to blend in. Become someone no one knows."

"I noticed you." Ginevra blushed.

Madam Rosmerta came and placed the butterbeers on the table. Ginevra slyly open the satchel she was carrying revealing her newly stolen goods.

"Ginevra Weasley! How? Why? When?"

"You think all the clothes I wear my parents bought."

"Well no, but why do it"

"I needed to start my life over, start with a fresh slate, and then it just became an addiction."

"Is that why I saw you all the time this summer in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I saw you too………….Why were you there? Following me?"

"Sometimes," Draco laughed. "Really though I was doing some errands for my father."

"Oh"

"Come on, let's get out of here, I want to take you somewhere."

> > > > >

Draco took Ginevra's hand and led her to the Shrieking Shack. They sat on a rock and had a smoke.

"What is in that package you have been carrying around?" Ginevra questioned.

"For you, open it." Ginevra ripped at the packaging. "Add it to your new collection."

Ginevra pulled out a dragon emerald encrusted dagger.

"Draco, you shouldn't have…….It's…….It's……"

"You seem fascinated with them. Always carrying around the one I gave you before. Now you can alternate daggers. Maybe even to match what you are wearing." Ginevra laughed.

"Thanks Draco." He is clueless to what she really used them for.

Draco reached out for her hand but touched the dagger in the process. Suddenly both Ginevra and Draco had a vision at the same time. Draco saw blood pouring from a wound and Ginevra saw someone being beaten, but neither realized they both uncovered one another's darkest secret. They pulled back their hands as fast as a lightning bolt, neither saying a word.

Then the two walk together back to the castle and parted at the front doors. Ginevra headed toward the bathrooms to change. She held the dagger tightly to her heart, knowing it was time to test out her new gift.

> > > > >

Ginevra slipped into an empty stall in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Thank Merlin, Myrtle was not there. The reflection of the blade danced on Ginevra's face. She had never seen a blade so sharp. She lightly ran the blade against a cut less patch of skin. The blade was like ice on her skin. She plunged the blade into her skin. Her boiling blood was waiting to be released on to the iced blade. The blood ran down her arms and pooled in her hands. The warm liquid slipped between her fingers. The dagger performed its job like no blade had ever done before.


	4. Icy Touches and Pistols

A/N: I am back from my break, new classes, amazing boyfriend, etc. sorry i couldnt get my chapter up before break but i was having a bit if writers block for a certain section of the story. Hope everyone had good holidays. Thanks for all of your comments. Ilovesexydark thanks for your comment the chapters do need to be longer i noticed, i hope this one is longer, and my future chapters will be even longer and now more often unless school gets too out of hand, my computer breaks or writers block hits me again. I am excited about this chapter especially the beginning so i hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own any Harry Potter charachters cause i am a poor college student with 11 dollars to my name and cant afford her school books or pay off her debt

* * *

At dinner that night Dumbledore had a special announcement for the school. 

"Halloween is quickly approaching and this year the Muggle Studies classes have put together a project to have a Muggle costume party. Students can dress up in a Muggle costume so we can learn more about our Muggle neighbors. The party will begin when we have dinner. Posted in your Common Rooms is a list of ideas for costumes. Any questions can be directed to Professor Honeycutt."

As Dumbledore finished the Great Hall erupted in excited chatter.

Later at the weeping willow Ginevra sat twirling her new dagger waiting for Draco.

"So this party sounds pretty neat. Any idea what you want to wear?" Draco said coming from behind the leaves startling Ginevra.

"Hmmmmm, I read a book over the summer about pirates, maybe I could dress up as one."

"And pirates are?" he said teasingly.

"Pirates attacked and stole from ships mainly in the Mediterranean and American coast. You should know that."

"Maybe we could go together?" Draco asked shyly.

"You mean, we, as in Draco and Sylvia or Draco and me?"

"I meant like me and you, Ginevra Weasley."

"Draco, you know what people will think."

"I know and I don't care. We can both go as pirates if you want."

"A couple?"

"Yes"

Long minutes of silence ensued as Ginevra tried to decide what to say next.

"Draco, what do you want with me? You buy me things and we spend every night together. You hide things from me, what do you want?"

"I………..I…………I don't know."

"Well tell me something you do know."

"I know you are hiding more than I am. I will reveal everything if you do the same."

Ginevra nodded. Draco opened his mind and felt her searching for the answers she wanted to know. He kept staring at her even when his tears were blurring his vision. Ginevra saw the beatings from his father and other Deatheaters. She saw the love his mother gave him and the fear he had if he did not follow his father's rules. When she had had enough Ginevra pulled back.

Ginevra's hand stroked Draco's soaked face, comforting him. When they both calmed down it was time for Ginevra to open up for Draco. Ginevra was hesitant in letting Draco read her mind. _Would he think differently of me?_

As Draco inched further and further into her mind his face contorted with sorrow. In the deepest part of her mind Draco found the secret she locked away from everyone. He saw the blood dripping, her tears streaming down her face, and the knife piercing her skin. He stopped the reading and grabbed Ginevra's arm, pulled up the sleeve of her jacket revealing the rows of cuts up her arm. Draco's lips collided on her arm putting kiss upon kiss on each cut. After each kiss he just asked her, Why?

"I don't know," she said through her sobs.

Draco took her face in his hands. "Tell me. Tell me, Ginevra, what can I do to make you stop?"

"Love me."

Their lips collided in an instant, hard passionate kisses over and over again, their tears mixing. The rest of the night they held each other under the tree in silence. In the morning, Ginevra and Draco watched the sun come up.

"I love the colors of the morning sky. This moment is so pure like nothing is wrong with the world or my life but then I have go and face reality."

"Ginevra Weasley, how about the start of this day can be a start of a new chapter in your life? You can forget the burdens of the past and starting a new story including me."

"I would like that." Ginevra kiss his lips lightly.

Draco took her hand kissing her knuckles leading her toward the castle. They didn't say a word but understood everything. Ginevra returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and took a long bath, relaxing for the first time in months.

>>>>>>>>

Four days after the night under the tree it was October 31st. Bats soared around the castle all day long. Students were so preoccupied with the excitement of the Halloween party. Ginevra was nervous because tonight would be the first time the school would see Draco and her together but at the same time Ginevra knew she would look magnificent.

At 7 o'clock Draco waited at the door of the hospital wing for Ginevra. As if by magic she was there without him hearing her approach. The sight of Ginevra made Draco's jaw drop. She was wearing knee high black velvet boots and a very short black jagged hemmed skirt that showed a lot of leg. Around her waist was a low slung belt holding a sword and pair of pistols. She wore an off the shoulder red and white stripped long sleeve shirt with a black leather corset over the shirt making her cleavage stand out. Ginevra tied a piece of black and red fabric around her head and a large hoop gold earring was on one ear. Draco's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Words cannot express how amazing you look Ginevra Weasley."

"Thank you Draco. You look very dapper yourself."

But dapper was not even closed to how he looked. Green velvet leggings with boots over them and a loose long sleeve black laced up the front shirt which showed his very well defined collarbone. He too carried a sword and a pair of pistols but to finish the look Ginevra handed him an eye patch.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You bet." Draco took Ginevra's arm and together they headed to the party.

As Draco and Ginevra proceeded into the Great Hall everyone stopped they conversations and looked at them. The only noise in the room was the sound of the music playing.

Draco looked around at all of them. "Anyone have a problem?"

People went back to their conversations and dancing.

"They were all looking at how gorgeous you look." Draco said spinning Ginevra around and pulling her in to dance.

"Yea right, Draco. And where sir did you learn to dance like this?"

"My mother, she wants me to be a well rounded gentleman."

"Well she has defiantly succeeded."

Ginevra and Draco danced the night away. Students glared at them throughout the night but a boy sulking in a corner stared at the blonde boy green with envy. In the past twenty four hours Harry Potter's life went down the drain. Parvati broke up with him for reasons unknown until he saw her with Dean Thomas at the party and now his Ginny was with Malfoy and looking damn fine.

Draco pulled Ginevra off the dance floor out into the bitter fall night air.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes" Ginevra said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Everyone is looking at us."

"No way, really?" she said with a shocked expression. "Because all night I have been looking at you." She gave him a wink.

Draco placed his hands on Ginevra's waist and pushed her against the stone castle wall. Ginevra tilted her chin up as Draco teasingly brushed his lips on hers. He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. Draco stepped in closer to her raising his hands to her chest.

"Do you know what you are doing to me wearing that costume?"

"I can feel" Ginevra said breathing hard a smiling playing in her lips beckoning him to kiss her.

Draco stepped back smiling evilly back at her. Ginevra's eyes burned into him.

"You leave me so unsatisfied?"

"I leave you desiring me."

"You tease."

"I try." He said giving his shoulder a brush

"Let's dance. Now it is my turn to be a tease."

Everyone was dancing on the dance floor to the latest band from the Wizarding Wireless Network. Ginevra danced close to Draco running her hands on his body and gyrating her hips into him. Before long Draco could no longer handle it. He grabbed her hand and with great determination pushed past the crowd heading to the doors.

The second they were out of the Great Hall, not caring who was there, Draco turned around and collided his lips into Ginevra's. Her soft tongue invaded his heated mouth. Their tongues danced together in rhythmic motion. Draco's hands roamed freely all over her body, cupping her butt. Ginevra removed his eye patch and threw it across the room. She sucked and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip making Draco moan. They pulled apart breathing hard. All of the sexual frustration they had felt over the past weeks had been let out. Someone to their right cleared their throat both Draco and Ginevra turned to look.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" questioned a cowboy dressed Hermione with a disgusted look on her face.

"What I do is none of your business, bugger off Mudblood."

Hermione turned and ran with tears in her eyes.

"Ginevra Weasley! It seems some of my evil ways has rubbed off."

"Draco, how can you say you are evil, because you are not. It is just a mask you wear."

"What do you mean?" He said holding her hand while walking Ginevra to her Common Room.

"When I was looking in your mind I saw it all. Why do you let your father control you?"

"Ginevra I have a family name to uphold and you saw what happened if I step out of line. If I don't follow in my fathers footsteps I will be killed." Draco paused. "The ceremony is in June."

Ginevra hugged him. She could sense him fear deep within. "Everything will be alright. I promise." Ginevra said kissing him goodnight.

>>>>>>>>

The Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship was known by all within a day. The following week Ginevra and Draco spent little time together in the evenings since both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were preparing for the match on Saturday. Draco was still the Slytherin Seeker but also became captain at the end of his sixth year.

Even with Harry being the Gryffindor captain and her brother the Keeper, Ginevra continued to be a Chaser for Gryffindor. She loved flying and Quidditch, no way was an old love going to make her quit the team. Ginevra had to admit that Harry was a great captain and kept things very professional during practices.

"Ginevra tell me some of the new strategies Potter has come up with this season."

"Draco Malfoy. That is cheating, I can't tell you anything. Unless you tell me something." She winked.

"Well I guess I could tell you Goyle messed up his shoulder the other day and our new Keeper isn't really up to par yet so concentrate on bringing him down and distracting him to score some points."

"Thanks that will help a lot. Dennis Creevy is one our new Chasers this year and he is horrible, but he was the best we could find to replace Katie Bell. Mention something outrageous about me to Harry and that would really throw him off. He has been acting strange lately plus he has been spending most of his time with Dennis trying to help him so he hasn't gotten a lot of practice in."

"You are amazing love thanks." He kissed her rosy cheek.

"Even though I am a Gryffindor I would rather see Slytherin beat Harry any day, especially this being his first game as captain."

"Well you know if you perhaps happen to be having a 'bad day' on Saturday and mess up a few times then a Slytherin win could happen."

"Well that could be a possibility."

>>>>>>>>

Saturday was a prefect day for Quidditch, the sky was clear and there was little wind. Ginevra was supposed to have breakfast with the team but left the table mid-eating to join Draco at his table. Harry was infuriated with Ginevra sitting with the team they were playing that afternoon.

"How could you leave us and sit with _him_," Harry scream at Ginevra as the team was dressing in the tents.

"I am sorry Harry. Draco wanted me to have breakfast with him this morning since we haven't had much time together this past week with your insane practice schedule."

"Never again Ginny. Saturday from now on is team day. Everyone will stay together with the team no matter what the situation. Now let's go and kill some snakes."

Ginevra left the tent with a smile across her lips. This was exactly what she wanted to happen to piss Harry off. Ginevra went and gave Draco a good luck kiss before the game started watching Harry's face turn red with rage.

"He is fuming Draco. All you need to do now is get the Snitch." She whispered in his ear after kissing his lips one last time.

>>>>>>>>

The game started as any game would have started. Ginevra played the best she could and even Dennis wasn't playing too badly. After Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points Ginevra started to miss easy shots and throw the quaffle to a spot nobody was flying. As Ginevra continued the mess up Dennis started playing worse. Harry began to get frustrated and yelled down at the players below thus taking his mind from finding the snitch.

"Ginny Weasley how could you miss that shot. Dennis put your mind back in the game. Dean you better start hitting those bludgers harder."

While Harry continued to yell at his teammates Draco kept searching for the golden snitch. Finally only inches above Harry's head Draco saw it. Harry almost did not see Draco coming toward him but when the force from Draco's flying flipped Harry over, Harry went into action. Harry caught up with Draco and both boys had their hand stretched out reaching for the tiny golden ball. Draco slammed into Harry sending him askew but Harry quickly recovered and tried to push Draco aside with no luck.

"Eh Potter, you never told me Ginevra was such a little sex kitten ehh? But wait that's right you never got any from her because she never loved you."

At that moment Harry was so stunned that he lost his balance and went flying into the stands. Draco gave one last push and the fluttering wings of the snitch were within his fingers. Slytherin had won. The stands cheered for Draco as Harry just stormed off the pitch.

>>>>>>>>

In the hallway in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories Draco waited for Ginevra to return from the Gryffindor dressing room. He saw her running toward him her cheeks still flushed from the bitter cool air outside. Her hair was wild around her stunning face making Draco's pulse quicken. Ginevra ran into Draco's arms hugging and kissing him to no end. She clenched his soft silver hair between her fingers kissing every inch of his face.

"I knew you would get the snitch Draco," she said smiling. "What on earth did you say to Harry?"

"Just told him how much of a little sex kitten you were."

"Draco you are so bad."

Ginevra wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and leapt up encircling her legs around his waist. Draco cupped his hands on her bottom and kissed down her neck. He carried Ginevra to a dark corner and placed her back against a wall. His hands freely roamed her body as their tongues continued to dance wildly. Ginevra shivered as Draco's icy hands felt their way up her shirt to find a lacey bra. Draco teased breasts as her nipples began to harden.

"Draco" Ginevra moan as their lips continued to kiss.

Suddenly voices came cheering for Slytherin down the hall. Draco's hand quickly shot out of Ginevra's shirt and Ginevra leapt back to the ground.

"You should go to your celebration. They will all want to congratulate you."

"Are you sure? I can spend some time with you then go to the party." He winked.

"No, go now. Have fun."

"You are amazing," Draco kissed her cheek and left for the party in the Slytherin dormitories.


	5. Bloodied Lips and Lavender Bubbles

A/N: I know, I know. I am not even going to explain. Too much has been happening for anyone to understand. I've been going back an forth to the doctors for reasons of my own. I am making no more promisses. Somedays I think my head is going to explode with how many ideas i have inmy head but sadly i have school on top of all my other problems so writing this, poems, my script etc. comes second to my mental and physical health but you will be happy to know I have typed up to chapter 7 its just the posting them that is the problem. Everyone who reviews i love you seriously, keep them coming. This story actually has situations I've experienced, not going to tell you which maybe you can tell maybe not. More blood YAY! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own any Harry Potter charachters cause i am a struggling writer who has a pocket full of change and a notebook and sits in the street writing poems for anyone willing to give a quarter.

* * *

A fire was soon going to erupt in the school. Harry was at the point where he could not take seeing his former love with his greatest enemy. She had to bee trying to make him jealous. She still loved him and wanted him. The fact that Malfoy beat him at Quidditch still boiled through his body. Every day he was taunted down the halls by Slytherins and other students. 

Harry sat in Snape's seventh year potions class staring at Draco Malfoy.

"POTTER, You let your potion simmer too long, NO MARKS again for today." Snape scolded, removing Harry's potion with the swipe of his wand.

Harry looked at Draco Malfoy who was laughing at him. The bell rang for the end of class and Harry threw his books in his bag and pushed toward Malfoy.

"Bloody Potter, how did he even make it into this class? Professor Snape should remove him before he kills us all with another one of his potion mistakes." Draco said to Blaise. "Ahhh look it is Wonder Boy now."

Before Draco could say another word, Harry's fist collided with Draco's face. Before anyone knew what was happening fists were flying. Draco upper cut Harry in the ribs. Harry punched Draco square in the chest as Draco's fist slammed into the side of Harry's head. Ron and Hermione pulled Harry away from Draco and Blaise held back a furious Draco.

"She is mine Malfoy, she will always be mine. She will never have your heart like she did mine. She is using you to get back with me. She loves me." Harry yelled.

"The way you hurt her she will NEVER want to be with you. She never loved you. To her you are scum on the bottom of the lake."

Harry saw Ron's wand sticking out of his pocket and grabbed it. Harry pointed the wand at Draco and roared "STUPEFY!" sending Draco and others around him flying.

"POTTER!" bellowed Snape. "In my office NOW" Snape levitated the unconscious students around him. "And wait till I return."

Snape headed toward the hospital towing six students behind him. A bloodied and bruised Harry limped to Snape's office.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The news of the fight spread like wild fire. When Ginevra heard an over exaggerated version from Colin, she hurried to the hospital wing. Ginevra cautiously stepped into the room. Memories kept flooding her mind, from the visit in the hospital this past summer, with each step she took toward Draco. He lay under the sheets so peaceful. His skin was so translucent that his blue veins were visible on his forehead. Ginevra sat on the bed and Draco's eyes fluttered.

"Ohh Draco," she leaned in, kissed his lips, and he kissed her back. "How did this happen?"

"Bloody Potter attacked me," he said weakly. "Something about you still loving him."

"You know that is not true."

"I know."

"When are you allowed out of the hospital wing?"

"Hopefully by dinner time but you know how Madame Pomfrey is."

"Yea," they sat next to each other in silence for the next few minutes. "I have to go talk to him, Draco."

"Just forget it all, forget about him, he isn't worth it."

"He has to hear it from me." The bell rang for classes in the background.

"You are late for class," Draco said sternly.

"I would stay here all day."

"Go……….. I'll see you at dinner."

With protest on her face Ginevra left the hospital.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Before dinner Ginevra went to the Gryffindor common room and found Harry sitting by the fire alone.

"We need to talk now," she said firmly. "Attacking Draco was unacceptable. I don't love you anymore."

"Why do you hurt me like this? I know you love me, it's there. I am hurting so much inside; Parvati broke up with me and now you and Draco. I realized how much I need you and love you."

"I don't love you."

"Why do you want to see me hurt, Ginny? You are the only one to help me not hurt anymore."

Ginevra was getting more and more frustrated with him. "Harry, I don't want to see you hurt. I don't like see anyone hurt. I am sorry that for the first time in a few months I am the one not in pain. I don't know how to help you because when I help people in pain I give them a shoulder to cry on and arms to hold. I give them love and support and for you I just can't. I loved you. I lost you. I am over you. I didn't have your shoulder to cry on or your arms to hold me when I was in pain. So now can you see why I cannot help you?"

Ginevra saw Harry begin to cry but she turned on her heels and walked out the portrait hole.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco wasn't at dinner that night and when she visited him later that night he did not look her in the eye.

"I brought you a chocolate frog."

"Thanks," Draco said dryly.

"She is not letting you out?"

"No, tomorrow morning."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco turned his back on her. "I am just tired."

"Bullshit you are tired Draco Malfoy. If this is about me going and talking to Harry, it had to be done. Who knows how many times either of you would have been put in the hospital. When you are ready to talk to me you know where I am."

"Just leave me alone."

"Merlin Draco, for once just tell how you feel. Screw your Malfoy pride, don't bottle it up."

With that all said Ginevra turned to leave. Just as she reached the doors Draco called after her but she did not stop.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra could not remember how long it had been since she used her dagger to open her skin but tonight her blood was begging to be released. Every time she went into a hospital the worst had to happen.

Ginevra slipped into the bathrooms, filled a tub with deep lavender bubbles, and locked the door. The hot water nipped her body as she sunk in. The lavender smell of the bubbles danced in her nose. Ginevra loved taking baths. Here was the only place she could be alone without the chance of someone bothering her. Ginevra took hold of her dagger sitting at the edge of the tub. The reflection of the blade made sparkles of light fly around her. If she could just pierce the blade into her heart then maybe she would never have to have the feeling of love ever again. The tip of the blade skimmed across the faded scars on her arm trying to decide which on to open first. The pain trailed up her arm as the first cut was made. She had forgotten how much of a rush it was when the first drops of blood was spilled. Ginevra moved to the edge of the tub letting her blood drip into the disappearing water. How beautiful it was to see her blood swirling down the drain with the purple suds.

Wrapping a towel around her still oozing cut Ginevra light headedly made her way to her room. Her roommates were chatting away when she came in. To Ginevra the room was spinning. She drew the curtains on her bed and passed out on her pillow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco was out of the hospital by breakfast but Ginevra was not there, neither was she by the weeping willow. Draco thought she was probably mad at him and avoiding him. Draco wanted to kick himself for not telling her his worries yesterday.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A bright ray of light shone on Ginevra's eyes. Turning away from the glow, she was shocked to see dark stains on her sheets. Her mind was muddled by what happened the previous night. The room spun in circles and she cautiously stepped out of bed. The cuts on her arms were dangerously deep and slightly seeping spots of blood. Ginevra's clock already read twelve in the afternoon. Ginevra had already missed her morning classes. Hastily she pulled her hair up, put on a black sweater, robes and skirt, and stumbled slowly to the Great Hall.

Draco did not take his eyes off Ginevra when she entered the Great Hall. Her skin was so white making her freckles stand out. Ginevra ate slowly as if she was about to fall asleep when Draco saw it. A line of red trickled down her hand. Ginevra saw Draco looking at her worried. His eyes motioned Ginevra to look down. She saw the blood and hurried the best she could out of the Great Hall with Draco following.

"What did you do it for?" He said sternly while squeezing her shoulder tight.

"I………..I……….. Had to….." Ginevra faded off passing out in Draco's arms.

Draco pulled up her sleeve to see the deep cut underneath. Draco knew she did this because of him. She had lost a lot of blood. He had a blood replenishment serum in his room from all the times he had been cut and beaten. Draco lifted Ginevra into his arms and hurried to the Slytherin dormitories.

Draco laid Ginevra on his bed and searched for the bottle. Draco tied a piece of cloth around her cut and poured the vial smelling liquid down her throat. The rest of the afternoon Draco waited next to Ginevra until she woke up.

Hours later Ginevra stirred in bed. She had no idea where she was and began to panic.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Ginevra screamed flailing her arms around.

Draco awoke next to her. "Ginevra, Ginevra, I am here. It's ok," he put his arms around her as she cried and ran his fingers along her back to calm her.

"What happened?" she sniffed.

"You passed out from the blood loss, so I took you to my room and gave you a potion to bring back the blood you lost," Ginevra laid there quietly looking up at him. "I am sorry about the other day. I thought you going to Harry would make you want him back."

"How could I ever want him back after what he did to me and to you?"

"I know, and then you went and hurt yourself all because of me."

"It wasn't you. I promise." Ginevra snuggled in Draco's arms.

"You hungry?"

"Starved," Ginevra said licking her lips.

"I will call a house elf to bring some food up."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, I am a Malfoy." Ginevra giggled and within a few minutes a large tray was brought full of steaming food.

"How long was I out?" she said looking at her scabbed over cuts.

'Six hours, maybe. I stayed by your side the entire time."

"Wow. Draco, you skipped class for me?"

"Yea, no big deal. I caught up on a few essays I have due next week."

"Thank you."

"I would do anything for my girl." Draco ran his fingers lightly across Ginevra's silky cheek.

Just then a large eagle soared down onto the bed.

"Oh, he is gorgeous," Ginevra said stroking the eagles' glossy feathers.

"This is Braeden, my fathers' eagle."

"Oh"

Draco untied the letter attached and read it silently.

"My father is coming to the Quidditch match on Saturday," panic filled Draco's eyes.

"He came to the last game didn't he?"

"Yes, but last game I was playing. This Saturday who knows what he will do." Ginevra wrapped her arms around Draco feeling him tremble within.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The school was a buzz with the excitement of the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff match in the afternoon. Everyone sported the colors of the team they supported. Ginevra sat in the Great Hall nervous waiting for Draco to arrive but he never did. Draco didn't come to the willow tree before the game where they were supposed to meet either. Ginevra wanted to so badly to look for him and help him with whatever his father was doing to him but she had to keep her promise she made to him the night before.

"If I don't show up tomorrow don't come looking for me, enjoy the game. I will come to you when I can."

How could Ginevra enjoy the game knowing Draco was with Lucius Malfoy? She tried her best to cheer with the rest of the school while she scanned the crowd through her omnioculars looking for his blonde hair. The omnioculars stopped searching and focused on Lucius Malfoy sitting with the other teachers. He sat calm and collected with a small smile across his lips while talking to Professor Snape. Draco was nowhere to be found.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco shifted in his bed not wanting to leave the warmth of his blanket. He looked at his clock, it was nine already. Just enough time to grab breakfast and see Ginevra before his father's arrival. Draco's mind filled with thoughts of Ginevra. He loved her and wanted to tell her in words. But was Ginevra ready to accept him into her heart. She had been through so much already and just letting him know her darkest secrets was a huge step.

Startling Draco's thoughts Lucius Malfoy spoke sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. "Finally awake Draco."

"Yes, so glad you could be here father."

"Well some things have come to my attention that I need to straighten out."

"And what might these things be?" Draco said coolly.

"I hear you went to the hospital wing because of Harry Potter," he spat.

"I guess you could say so."

Lucius Malfoy rose from the chair, grabbed Draco's shoulder pulling him from his bed, and slamming him into the wall.

Putting a tight grip around his son's throat he yelled, "No son of mine is defeated by Harry Potter," His grip tightened causing Draco to gasp for air. "You want to be a Deatheater? Deatheaters never lose a fight. Malfoy's never lose a fight."

Lucius released Draco's neck and crashed his cane on top of Draco's shoulder and then he swung the cane colliding it on Draco's knees causing him to crumble to the ground.

Kicking Draco continuously in his ribs Lucius yelled, "Your grades are falling too. No son of mine will be second best next to a filthy Mudblood."

Draco had a warm iron taste in his mouth and red puddles littered the floor around him. Draco did not allow a single tear to spill from his eyes. His father would beat him harder if he cried. Crying was weakness to Lucius Malfoy.

"Your mother is very disappointed in you."

Lucius hit Draco's soft spot. He knew if his mother was upset then this was serious. Draco loved his mother and could never understand why she stayed with Lucius. The only times he could remember his mother and father in the same room was during dinner time. Other then that Draco's mother spent her time in her wing of the mansion or with Draco.

Lucius stopped the beating his son and turned to leave. Draco could not even fathom how long his father had been kicking him. At the door of Draco's room Lucius turned around looked at his son curled in a ball on he floor blood pools around him.

"Oh I forgot. The Dark Lord is planning an attack on Harry Potter again. He is very weak but it has to be done this year before graduation. Your job will be to protect the Dark Lord so he can get to Potter and kill him. The attack will be here at Hogwarts. I will inform you when I have more information. Good day son," Lucius left slamming the door behind him.

Draco tried to move but pain seared through his body. How many ribs were broken Draco did not know but he needed his healing potion soon. Inch by inch Draco struggled to his trunk and removed the glass bottle. An instant warmth filled his body and the potion began to heal him. Draco made his potion extremely strong so the healing would be quick but the after effects made him weak. Going to the Quidditch match was out of the question. Draco just wished he had a way to inform Ginevra he was alright because he knew she was worried out of her wits. But before he could do anything he fell into slumber.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff but to Ginevra that did not matter. All that mattered was Draco. She had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. The hours before dinner she spent searching the castle for him. After no luck finding him she hoped he was in his dormitory, the one place she could not go.

Ginevra was on the verge of tears and wanting to cut and release all the tension inside. He wouldn't notice a small cut hidden under my clothes she thought. Ginevra grabbed a dagger and left early to dinner. In the bathroom stall Ginevra lifted her shirt and made an X shaped cut on her side just underneath her left breast. The tension and stress flowed out of her body. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bleeding stopped. The worry for Draco was still there but now she felt much lighter. 'A small cut, he would never notice.' She thought again walking into the Great Hall.

Ginevra took her seat at the Gryffindor table. Draco still was not there as dinner continued. Only when people were beginning to leave did the large oak doors burst open. In came a strutting Draco Malfoy looking more powerful than ever. He was clad in all black a turtle neck sweater, cleanly press slacks, and shining shoes that clicked on the stone floor with each step. He floated to his seat all eyes on him but no one noticing the twinge of pain in his eye with each step he took. He didn't look at anyone while he ate especially Ginevra.

She tried to search his mind but found nothing. He had turned to ice on her. Draco got up to leave and Ginevra followed him silently. She was relieved to see him walking toward the lake.

Draco was scared. He didn't want Ginevra following him incase his father was still on the grounds. He passed by the willow tree and continued toward the Owlery. He could feel her worried eyes on his back when she stopped following him at the lake. In the Owlery Draco quickly scribbled a note down for Ginevra before writing a letter to his mother.

"Take this note to Ginevra Weasley by the lake. Be discrete and fly around the castle a few times," Draco said to the owl that nuzzled him in understanding. Draco wrote the letter to his mother than stepped back out into the bitter cold. The clouds hung heavy with a threat of snow.

Ginevra sat under the willow tree smoking. She didn't know what was going on. Why wasn't Draco talking to her? Just then an owl flew down answering her question.

Ginevra,

Meet me in ten minutes in the Ancient Runes classroom.

Yours Always,

Draco

After finishing her cigarette Ginevra hurried as fast as her feet could carry her across the grounds. Upon entering the deserted classroom she ran to Draco's arms kissing him. He kissed her in return but flinched back in pain.

"What happened?"

Draco started to lift his sweater but when he lifted to the height of his shoulders he could not move anymore. Ginevra rushed to his side and helped him take off the sweater. His chest was covered in black and blue and around his neck were the imprints of hands.

"What a horribly cruel man. If it is the last thing I do he will die."

"No Ginevra, don't say that. I am here, in pain yes but not dead. My bones are almost healed just bruises left."

"And tell me Draco what would have happened if you didn't take a potion?" she asked.

Draco was silent.

"Exactly," she stated. "What did he do and say to you?"

"Well he was there when I woke up and slammed me into the wall holding me by the neck," he said pointing to the bruised handprint. "He yelled about the fight I had with Potter, being in the hospital, my grades slipping, and how disappointed my mother was in me. Then he just kicked me. I don't even know how long."

Ginevra ran her fingers over the bruising. To Draco her touch was the greatest healing of all.

"I didn't want to ignore you. It's just my father could still be on the castle grounds and I didn't want to risk hurting you."

"Hurt me?"

"My father has killed with no thought and if he knew about us I am scared what he would do to you."

Ginevra kissed his lips lightly. Looking into his eyes he almost looked dead. The light in his eyes was gone.


	6. Checkmate and a Black Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter charachters becauseI am a poor girl who is spending the summer writng poems on street corners for spare change.

So far I have typed up to chapter 11 so after i get like five reviews I will post the next chapter and so on. The more you review the faster the chapters will come (atleast until chpter 11)No beta so it is how it is. Thank you to all who has reviewed thus far. Things get a little naughty and a little romantic so be warned.

* * *

The beginning of December brought the first dusting of snow on the schools grounds. Draco's bruises slowly faded and the anticipation for holidays rose throughout the school. 

Just after breakfast before the students had a chance to destroy the freshly fallen snow Ginevra's feet crunched under the blanket of snow as she headed toward the Quidditch pitch. Inside the Quidditch training tent Ginevra could hear Draco working away as he had been doing for the past week.

"Draco?" Ginevra stepped into the tent. "Draco isn't about time you took a break? You have been working out all morning. You missed breakfast."

Sweat dripped from Draco's torso. Ginevra eyed his ripped abs, and pecks hungrily.

"No, I still have to do pushups, crunches, and then go for a run."

"Draco it is great that you are working out but don't you think you are overdoing it? You have been at this for the past week."

"No I have to be ready for next time. I can't let my father hurt me again like he did."

Ginevra grabbed his clothes and threw them at him. "You need a break. It is beautiful outside. The snow is so dazzling. Let's go."

"Alright," Draco put his shirt and jacket back on and hand in hand Ginevra and Draco stepped into the wintry air. Before he knew it Ginevra had gathered a ball of snow in her hand and threw it right a Draco's shoulder.

"Oooohhh, no you didn't."

"Ooohhh yes I did."

Ginevra turned and ran from Draco as he bent down to gather a snowball. The two continued the snowball fight until Draco called a truce.

"Alright I give up. You win," he said after Ginevra clobbered him with a snowball to the neck, the cold snow still stinging his skin. Ginevra's cheeks glowed red and her ponytail had loosened and her hair curled around her face. Draco took his cold hands, put them on Ginevra's face, and pulled her in for a kiss. Draco pulled away and drew Ginevra by the hand to the willow tree. Draco wrapped his arms around her warming her body as they both had a cigarette.

"You aren't going home for Christmas are you?" Ginevra asked.

"Well, he wants me home but I am not going no matter what. If I tell him I have to keep up with my studies I am sure he would have no objection. But if I have to go I'll be ready."

"Good, Harry is going to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. So I told my mum Snape assigned us a twelve foot essay"

"Ginevra Weasley, you liar."

"I know I am bad," she smirked.

Draco wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend and swung her around.

"I am going to go run a few laps around the pitch. Want to join me?"

"Not today I need to go to the library but I'd be glad to join you tomorrow."

"Alright" Draco said kissing Ginevra on the cheek.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra went toward the library to warm herself by the fire. Girls of the school were traveling in packs giggling constantly as boys walked past. Even the library wasn't a safe place to hide from the packs of giggling girls. Madame Pince found it difficult to keep her library quiet. The school was eager for the Yule Ball coming in less than two weeks. Since the Yule Ball in Ginevra's third year for the Triwizard Tournament the school continued to have the dance the day before students left for holidays. Ginevra curled up in a chair in the back of the library and wrote in her journal.

"Ginny! I haven't seen you in ages." Luna screeched from behind a bookshelf. "How are you?"

"I am alright Luna. How are you?"

"I am good. Father has been a bit busy with the Quibber but overall everything is great."

"I heard you are going to the Yule Ball with Neville."

"Yea, I am. Not sure what to wear yet but..." she trailed off into a dreamy state.

"Are you and Neville going out?"

"Not yet. You must be going with Draco. It feels like I never see you two apart."

"Yea of course we are going together. He has been weird lately."

"How so?"

"Is it normal for someone to work out like a week straight?"

"Well I don't know. I don't think it is normal or healthy. Wouldn't you get tired after awhile?"

"If you have the drive to build strength then no, right?"

"Why is Draco working out so much?"

"Not sure." Ginevra lied. "Do you want to go dress shopping with me next Saturday?"

"Oh yes, I would love to. Well I must be going I have to find a book for my Transfiguration essay. Bye Ginny."

"Bye Luna."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco continued his rigorous training the rest of the week. Ginny joined him for his run around the Quidditch pitch everyday. They ran 3 kilometers around the pitch, then along the base of the cliffs around the lake, around the vegetable patch, past Hagrid's hut and to the front doors ending their work out. Ginevra forgot how invigorating it felt to run. When she was younger she loved to run in the meadows behind her house. Running also allowed Ginevra to spend time with Draco since all he did lately was workout and go to class. The running also toned her body which was always a plus. Draco also was beginning to look hot with his toned body and ripped muscled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco and Ginevra sat at a table in the library, doing homework, in a far corner near the Muggle Studies section which was normally unoccupied. Ginevra kept glancing over at Draco imagining his sculpted arm muscles and pecks that lay just beneath his v-neck forest green school sweater. She was continuously rapping her quill on the table and her knee jerked rapidly under the table. Draco looked up catching Ginevra's eye. She was looking at him hungrily but her body movements were showing extreme frustration. Draco slipped his foot from his shoe and ventured his foot across the table to Ginevra's leg. Ginevra stopped tapping her knee when she felt Draco's foot traveling up her leg. He was massaging her thighs causing Ginevra to go mad. Ginevra nibbled on her lower lip to stop herself from making any noise. The sound of a book falling caused Ginevra to come back to reality. She clenched her thighs together trapping Draco's foot.

"Who's there?" Draco called out.

Two possibly second year students a boy and a girl appeared around the corner. The girl's hair was disheveled and the boy had a streak of lipstick across his mouth.

"The library is not a place for love charades 100 points each taken away from Ravenclaw. Leave now!" The two students left in a hurry fear in their eyes.

"That was a little harsh," Ginevra said getting to her feet and strutting toward Draco. "Weren't you being a bit of a hypocrite to those students?" Ginevra straddled Draco sitting in the chair and bit on his ear.

"No"

"Well then Mr. sexy Head Boy, how many points are you going to take away from me for doing this?" Ginevra leaned in and kissed Draco, darting her tongue in and out of his mouth. Draco pulled back from her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Weasley, I am going to have to take away something from you."

"And that is?"

"I am going to have to take away your robe and possibly your sweater and your tie."

"Now that is a good punishment."

Draco unhooked Ginevra's robe and threw it to the ground. Ginevra pulled Draco's sweater over his head and unbuttoned his top. Her fingers melted feeling his muscles she had longed to touch. Draco loosened Ginevra's tie and removed her sweater where he was met with a surprise. A throbbing arose in his pants when he saw Ginevra was wearing a very visible black bra under her white button up. Draco kissed vigorously down her neck fingering the buttons of the shirt. A commotion caused both Ginevra and Draco to leap from the chair.

"Miss. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, both of you have detention the first week back from Christmas holidays. My library is not a place for young lovebirds. 50 points each." Madame Pinch shouted.

Ginevra and Draco gathered their books and took off out of the library.

"We have the worst luck don't we?" Ginevra and Draco laughed as they walked down the hall.

Stopping in the corridor Draco pulled her away from the crowd. "Maybe the evening of the Yule Ball we should finish what we started in the library."

"I think that is a terrific idea." She secretly flashed him a hint of her black bra leaning against the stone wall.

Ginevra looked around noticing the girls in the halls eying Draco. Ginevra stepped in front of Draco and started buttoning up his shirt.

"I thought you liked that?"

"I do but I don't like all the whores in the school drooling over your body."

"Hey that doesn't sound half bad," he smirked at Ginevra. Narrowing her eyes, Ginevra gave him a hard punch in the arm.

"Hey girls you like looking at this," Draco announced to the hall, opening his shirt showing his abs. Ginevra stood back crossing her arm. What was he playing at? Girls in the hall began to swoon. "Well you know what bugger the fuck off because I have the most amazing girl and she is the only on allowed to touch and kiss this." Draco wrapped his arm around Ginevra and kissed her in front of everyone.

"Draco that was absolutely evil of you. You almost had me there."

"Yea well I know I'm hot." Ginevra gave him a look. "And I know you are hot," he kissed her right cheek. "And I want to be with you and you only," he kissed her left cheek. "And that no other girl matters to me but you," he kissed her forehead.

"You are a conceited bastard." She laughed. "But that's what I adore about you."

"And I adore it when you when you smile and laugh at me." Draco kissed the top of her hand and they continued down the hall.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In a dark corner Harry and Ron were watching the scene that just happened. Harry had a tight grip on Ron who was trying to break free.

"I am going to kill that bloody git."

"You and I both Ron but did you see her."

"Yea I saw her. That was not my sister there."

"She was happy Ron, she never smiled like that when she was with me and I have never seen Malfoy smile like that before either. It wasn't his evil Malfoy smile. It was like a smile of love."

Ron was red in the face. "Wait till my mother hears about this when I go home for holidays. He is going to pay." Harry let go of Ron who had calmed down enough and the couple was not visible any longer. Harry couldn't understand his feelings rummaging in his body. A huge part of him wanted to cream Malfoy but a small part had never seen Ginny that happy before. He still loved her after all this time and if he did something to hurt her whether it was hurting Malfoy or breaking them up, he didn't want to see that smile and glow disappear from her face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra met Luna at the castle doors on Saturday. Draco had already left and planned to met Ginevra later in the afternoon.

"Beautiful day for a trip to Hogsmeade, isn't it Ginny?"

"Yes, not too cold and the sun is shining. Lets go I can't wait to find a dress."

Ginevra and Luna headed to Gladrags Wizarding Wear. Hogwarts girls filled the store to the point where it was almost impossible to move. Ginevra and Luna squeezed to a section of black dresses. Thumbing through the selections Ginevra found many possibilities.

"Ginevra you always wear black how bout you try a lighter color for the ball. You would look amazing in a green or pink."

"Oh I don't think so Luna."

"At least try something."

"Fine, fine," she said not wanting to start a fight.

Ginevra haphazardly looked through racks of dresses. She didn't want to admit but a few of the dresses were remarkably pleasant. Luna was throwing dresses at her commenting how 'this one would compliment your eyes' and 'this one will hug your curves' etc. Finally the two headed to the dressing rooms. That was when Ginevra saw it, the perfect dress. It was light green beaded strapless ballroom styled dress and it was the last one and at a reduced price. Ginevra's hand grabbed for the dress before anyone else saw it. Ginevra did not try on any of the other dresses Luna had picked out. This dress was made for her; it fit her like a glove.

"Oh Ginevra it…..it's……it's …… it can't even be described in words. Draco is going to go insane seeing you in this."

Ginevra was blushing to no end, with both of their purchases Ginevra and Luna braved the cold winds of winter and went on to the next shop. Ginevra's next quest was finding a Christmas gift for Draco.

"Luna what do you buy the man who has the money to buy anything?" Ginevra said searching the shelves of a shop.

"I don't know, something from Zonko's"

"Luna! This gift has to be personal and romantic not silly."

After several shops Ginevra's eyes landed on the perfect thing for her ice prince.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

With their bags in tow the two girls entered The Three Broomsticks. Draco was already there saving a table for them.

"Draco," Ginevra said taking a seat next to him. "This is Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw."

"Yea I have seen her around," he gave a nod. "So love, what do you have in your bags?"

"If I tell you," she whispered in his ear smiling. "I'd have to kill you."

"Oh come on let me at least see the dress…."

"NO!" Luna piped in. "It's a surprise but I assure you the dress is beyond words."

"Alright, alright," Draco back off. "Can I at least have the color?"

"Why?" Ginevra asked.

"I just have something planned."

"Ok," Luna said. "I will give you a hint, it's not dark color."

"So Miss. Ginevra Weasley is not wearing black. What a shock."

"Yes Draco, big shocker. There are other colors in the spectrum. What are you up to anyway?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." He said mocking her and kissing her cheek.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In her dormitory Ginevra hung her dress in her wardrobe running her fingers over the soft fabric. She dumped her bags of newly stolen goods and rummaged through her new possessions. She had found a dragon claw earring just like her brother Bill's, a silver coiled up snake music box, the perfect pair of shoes to match with her dress that she almost got caught stealing, a broom servicing kit she craftily shrunk and hid in her bag, and her favorite steal of the day an emerald pure silver snake ring. She had almost passed by the ring without noticing but when the flicker of emerald caught her eye there was no way she was leaving the store without it. Ginevra could not wait to give the ring to Draco but she was more excited to give him the gift she had bought with her own money. Since Ginevra could pick up a crayon she had kept a type of journal whether it was drawing pictures or writing out her thoughts and now she wanted to share this journal writing with Draco. Ginevra had found a beautiful dragon hide journal and eagle feather quill she couldn't wait to give to Draco.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I got your Christmas presents in Hogsmeade the other day." Ginevra said to Draco as they played a game of wizard's chess in the great hall.

"Oh did you." Draco said inquisitively.

"I hope you will like them. I wasn't sure what exactly you would want."

"Anything you get me I'll love. Maybe I got you a gift in Hogsmeade too."

"Ooooo I can't wait. Are you excited about the Yule Ball?"

"Excited to see what you are going to wear. All I see you in is black. Do you have other colors of clothing?"

"Yes, in the back of my closet."

"I would love to see you in green it would bring out you eyes and hair."

"Ooo pssh. You want to see me in green because it is Slytherins color."

"No it's not just that seeing you in any other color would be shocking."

"Well, you know you are getting your wish," Ginevra smiled smugly. "Checkmate."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The night of the Yule Ball Ginevra and Luna spent all day in front of the mirror getting ready trying different hairstyles and makeup.

"Try the pink eye shadow that would look good with your dress." Luna whipped Ginevra's hair into a curled up do with tendrils hanging down.

"Ouch! How many bobby pins are in there? It feels like my head is being stabbed."

"Your hair has to stay in place all night doesn't it?"

"Yea, yea, Luna." She huffed.

"Ginny! Where did you find those light green shoes? They match perfectly with your dress."

"Oh just had them lying around. I was shocked too how great they matched." She smirked.

"What jewelry are you wearing?"

"I didn't really think about jewelry. I have a locket my mother gave me. It would look alright."

"Here take these diamond earrings. They are simple and fake but they will look beautiful."

"Thanks Luna." She said fastening the earrings. "Well I better get going Draco will be waiting."

"I'll see you there Ginny."

"Alright, thanks for doing my hair," Ginevra waved and stepped out the portrait hole.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra's heels clicked on the stone floor as she hurried to meet Draco at the hospital wing the same place they had met for the Halloween party. She arrived with Draco's back to her. His blonde hair was slicked back perfectly and his suit was like a black wall in front of her.

Draco heard the clicking of her heels stop on the cold stone floor. He took a deep breath and with his heart beginning to beat faster, from anticipation from seeing his love, turned around. The light green dress glittered in the moonlight; a halo encircled her ruby curls. Draco stepped toward her lost for words and handed her a black velvet box.

"What's this?" Ginevra asked.

"Open," was all Draco could say.

Ginevra's fragile hand ran over the buttery velvet box and pulled open the lid. Ginevra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the white and light pink diamond jewelry sparkled in her eyes.

"Don't say a word Ginevra. I want you to be the queen of the night," he said removing the locket from Ginevra's neck and replacing it with the most expensive object Ginevra had ever touched her skin. Ginevra removed the plain diamond earrings and secured the dangling earrings and kissed Draco as best she could show her appreciation.

"This must have cost…"

"Mere sickles to how stunning you look tonight."

Ginevra thought she was in a fairytale as she continued to the Yule Ball. All eyes were on her as jaws dropped at the sight of the Gryffindor beauty. The Great Hall was an ice palace. All the seventh year students were the first to dance. As Ginevra danced in Draco's arms she felt as if she were floating on a cloud above the school. When the music quickened to fast songs Draco stole Ginevra away from the crowd.

"I have to talk to you," he said.

Draco led Ginevra toward the gardens. He placed a warming spell on his beauty before they stepped out into the December air. The gardens sparkled like stars in the sky. They sat next to a fountain gently spilling water into a seashell basin. Draco took Ginevra's hand within his own stroking her delicate skin. Looking into her soft topaz eyes Draco could not find the heart to tell her the news his mother had sent in her return letter.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ginevra asked.

"It was nothing. We can talk about it later."

"Then why did we come out here?"

"Get some air and admire the night sky." Draco stated looking at the stars above.

Draco looked back at Ginevra. Silent tears were falling down her face.

"What's wrong" Draco asked taking Ginevra in his arms.

"You're going home. Why?" she had looked into his mind.

"Ginevra I have to my mother needs me. I wrote to her the day my father was here because I knew something was wrong. She would never be upset with me without telling me herself. I will only be gone for three days."

"In three days you could be dead Draco."

"My mother will protect me, she always has."

"Three days…ok…I can handle this. You will write, won't you?"

"Of course I will write you."

Ginevra's heart sank deep inside her body. He was leaving Hogwarts and going home to Lucius Malfoy. Now if he was hurt there was absolutely nothing she could do to help him. Ginevra would do anything not to leave Draco tonight. She wanted to hold onto him as long as possible before he left in the morning.

Draco dried the tears that wet Ginevra's face and they both headed back to the party. The students danced and partied well past midnight. Draco was exhausted and sat with his Slytherin friends while watching Ginevra dance.

"Draco have you gone soft? A Gryffindor? There are plenty of Slytherin girls who want you," said Goyle.

"I haven't gone soft you half-witted nimrod. All the Slytherin girls are whores. Ginevra is not only a pureblood but she has changed. She is fierce, dark, and bloody sexy."

"Yea Draco, I agree that body of hers is to die for. You tap that?" joked Blaise.

"Blaise, come on." They all laughed. Draco got up looking at Ginevra dancing with Luna. Deep in his mind he did want to give into his urges and as Blaise called it 'tap that.'

Draco snuck up behind Ginevra, wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the neck. Whispering in her ear he said, "Let's get out of here." He took her by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin dungeons.


	7. Latin Inscriptions and Vodka

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter charachters because I am a poor girl who is spending the summer writng poems on street corners for spare change.

New rule since 5 reviews is not working andI am tired of waiting for people now it is gonna be 100 views or whatever then a new chapter.

The story is taking a sort of new direction now Draco's at the Malfoy Manor and Ginevra is at Hogwarts I hope I made it easy to follow andunderstand.

* * *

Ginevra was in awe with Draco's room clad with rich silver silk, green velvet, and back leather.

"Wow."

"Ahhh it's nothing, just like home."

"I'd like a home like this."

As Ginevra looked around, Draco flicked his wand and the room was enveloped with the warm glow of candle light. Draco stepped into Ginevra entwining his fingers in her curls and crashed his lips into hers. Draco could feel the heat radiating off Ginevra's skin. His hand reached around the back of Ginevra's dress and pulled down the zipper. Draco stepped back both were breathing heavily. Ginevra's dress fell pooling around her ankles. Her eyes burned into Draco begging him to take her. Draco was taking in every inch of her body until his eyes fell upon red X's marked on her torso. The lust that filled his eyes disappeared and filled with worry. Many of the cuts were fresh but others looked scabbed and healing. Ginevra realized the change of atmosphere when she saw him looking at the cuts.

"Ginevra what are those? You…you…you…" Ginevra bent down gathering her dress trying to zip it back up. "I thought you stopped."

"Draco please, it is so hard."

"You told me if you had my heart then you would stop." Draco started to shake. He wanted to hold her so bad but a fury rose within him. He was scared. His eyes glazed with tears.

"I know. I know, Draco."

"How, Ginevra? How?" he began to yell. "How can you worry about me dying at the hand of my father when you can go and kill yourself by your own hand?"

"I can control it-"

"Like you controlled it the one time I had to save you," he interrupted.

Ginevra was silent.

"Ginevra you can't continue doing this. I couldn't go on if you died. You are my strength." Draco sunk back into the shadows hiding his tears. Ginevra had fallen to the ground crying.

"You are my strength."

"NO! No I am not. If I was you wouldn't cut anymore or steal. You haven't changed."

"Yes I have. You have no idea. How am I your strength when you don't even stand up to your father? You looked into my mind you know who I was before you. How can you say I haven't changed?"

"You know the situation with my father and me. You know he will kill me. You make me want to mentally fight him and become physically stronger to withstand the beatings before I just gave up mentally and physically. Now I have you, I have something to fight for."

Ginevra was going to break down again. She wanted to hold him be safe in his arms but instead she fled. Her hair was coming loose trailing behind her as she ran down the halls. Ginevra went to her room not caring who saw her, grabbed a dagger, and went into the nearest empty room. Ginevra plopped down on a wooden stool clutching the dagger in her hand. The moonlight shone down on her bare arm only showing light scars from where she used to cut just a month ago. She used to cut her arms everyday, how could Draco say she hadn't changed? Now Ginevra cut herself once or twice a week and not even on her arms. But now this moment in the empty room Ginevra want to give in. She could see her blue veins under her skin pumping blood through her body. Ginevra's hand was shaking as she laid the blade against her skin. She held her breath and pressed the blade against her skin not releasing the blood yet. The blade pressed hard and harder into her skin. Deep within her throat Ginevra screamed out.

The blade clattered across the floor when Ginevra threw the blade screaming out her frustration. She couldn't cut herself. She didn't want to hurt Draco again. The breath in Ginevra's throat quickened as she cried herself to sleep on the stone floor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco woke in the morning, dressed, ate breakfast, and pack to go home. He wanted so badly to see Ginevra before he left. Ginevra had not appeared at breakfast or anywhere in the halls. Draco wanted to make sure Ginevra was alright and settle what was never finished to the night before. But he knew he needed to get his mind set and ready for going home and seeing his father.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra awoke on the cold hard floor of the room not remembering where she was. When she came to she immediately ran to the Slytherin dungeons still in her ball gown. Ginevra did not know the password and stood next to the entrance kicking the wall letting out her frustration.

"You're not going to get in like that," said Blaise, who had just walked through the portrait.

"I know. Where is Draco? I need to talk to him."

"He left already."

"No," Ginevra crumpled to the ground and began to sob silently.

"Oh, no crying now, come on love. I will take you to your room to change. Then let's get a bite to eat together. Most of the students have already left for holiday."

As they walked down the halls Ginevra piped suddenly, "Why are you helping me?"

"For a beaut like you, anything." Ginevra eyed him suspiciously. Blaise started to laugh. "A mere joke, well partly. You make Draco happy for once and anyone that can do that must be pretty amazing and alright in my book."

"Thanks."

They had reached the portrait of the fat lady. Ginevra was about to head in when she turned back to Blaise.

"Do you want to come in? Unless you would rather wait out here." She said apprehensively.

"Umm sure."

They stepped into the blazing red and gold common room and headed to Ginevra's room.

"Are any of your roommates here?"

"No, they should have all went home."

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief feeling out of place in the Slytherins rival zone.

"Do the Slytherin dormitories look similar to this? I've only seen Draco's room and he has his own."

"Yea similar but they are darker. You know no windows, and not a drop of red or gold." Ginevra laughed.

"I'll be back. Let me change really quickly."

Ginevra came back head to toe in black, feeling very down inside, and went to hang her dress in her wardrobe. When Ginevra was in her wardrobe Blaise saw bottles littered at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"What do you have over there?" Blaise inquired.

"What?"

"Those bottles?"

"Oh it's nothing, just some potions."

"Come on Ginevra, my moms a Muggle. How did you get all that alcohol?"

"Stole it."

"Wow, really?"

"Yea, you want some? I have some mince pies from my mother we can have too."

"Sure. My parents sometimes allow me to have a taste; wine isn't too bad neither is a bit of vodka."

Ginevra grabbed a bottle of vodka and pumpkin juice with a smirk on her face and sat with Blaise in the bed.

"Want to do shots? We can use the pumpkin juice as a chaser." Ginevra asked.

"Yea!"

Over the next hour Ginevra and Blaise continued to take shots one right after the other. The alcohol soon began to muddle their minds. The room seemed to have heated up and both their tongues were numb and flying loosely.

"Let me…let me…let me ask you a question Ginevra."

"Ok."

"Why…hic…why…hic …why were you so upset earlier?"

"I and Draco had a fight."

"Yea…hic…" he paused. "And…"

"I didn't get to see him before he went home. Do you know he is going back there for his…his mother and he is going to be beat up because of it…Oh," Ginevra's eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"It's ok, I know. Trust me…hic…"

"You Blaise Zambini have the hiccups," Ginevra giggled.

"HA HA HA HA… hic…Yea. There is a reason he is going home. You know he loves you."

Ginevra smiled softly to herself. "Blaise?"

"Yea?"

"Jo…Do I have a k-nose?" she said slapping her face. Both Ginevra and Blaise fell onto the bed in fits of laughter.

At dinner time the two stumbled into the Great Hall laughing. Only one table was set since only ten or so students stayed at Hogwarts during break. Ginevra and Blaise sat toward the end of the table away from the others, trying to keep their cool but instead made fools of themselves throughout the evening.

"I should head to my room but I had a great time drinking with you Ginevra," Blaise said taking a bow.

"Me too, Blaise. I'll be around the castle so come and find me whenever."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once in Hogsmeade Draco apparated to the Malfoy manor. Hesitantly he walked in and was greeted by both his mother and father. Draco nodded to his father and gave his mother a hug.

"It is so great to have you home Draco," his mother said.

Draco stepped back to head to his room but was greeted with a slap across the face from his father who then walked away.

"He has been a little grouchy."

"Yea, right, mother, grouchy" Draco said turning away and heading to his room spending the rest of the day there.

At the dinner table that night Draco sat at the opposite end of the massive table not saying a word to his father the entire time. In his room later that evening Draco thought to himself, _so far things are looking all right almost an entire day has gone by and only a slap from his father. _For the first time in years Draco actually slept peacefully in his house.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra walked the best she could to her room after parting with Blaise after dinner. The food in her stomach made the dizziness in her head fade slightly. The affects of the alcohol was slowly wearing off. The thing is though that Ginevra wanted to have those feelings of numbness coursing through her body. The alcohol numbed all the feelings her heart had that her mind did not want to face. In her room Ginevra mixed herself a drink and soon she was buzzing again. She felt lighter than air dancing around the room to music in her head. Clad only in her bra and a pair of shorts, due to the alcohol making her feel warm, Ginevra pranced down to the common room still dancing. Unbeknownst to her, Ginevra's singing had woken one of the remaining Gryffindors. Creeping slowly down the stairs to see the commotion, Parvati peered around a stone column to see Ginevra half naked dancing around. Parvati saw the red X's littering her body. One of the cuts was flowing blood freely, a cut Ginevra had recently made

"Ginevra, what are you doing? You're bleeding. What are all those marks?"

Ginevra abruptly stopped dancing, turned to look at Parvati, and began to sway in place. She stared at Parvati not saying a word for a few minutes. As Parvati turned to leave Ginevra blurted out, "You," she glared. "You took him from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, ooo do you know. You bloody bitch."

"I did not steal Harry from you Ginevra. He came to me."

"I loved him. He loved me and you had to take him."

Both the blood in Ginevra and Parvati's body began to boil rapidly. Both were going to explode.

"Love you? If Harry loved you then please tell me why he was shagging me while he was with you?"

Ginevra started to briskly walk toward Parvati muttering under her breath. "You bloody wanking bitch. If I had my wand on I would put you through so much pain and then I'd kill…"

Ginevra jumped at Parvati and the girls began clawing and pulling hair. A barrage of fists hit Ginevra in the face.

"And how would your Deatheater boyfriend feel about you fighting about your ex? What if I told him you still harbored feelings for Harry Potter?" Ginevra released Parvati glaring at her. Parvati played a smile across her lips.

"I don't love that dimwitted Harry Potter. He is the foulest scum at the bottom of the lake. Draco is not a Deatheater and if you say one more word about him-"

"Uh huh. How does it feel Ginevra? How does it feel to be dating a Deatheater who has shagged half the female population in this school? I bet that feels good you drunken whore."

Before Ginevra's mind could react she felt her body lunging at Parvati. Screaming Parvati turned and fled up the stairs to her dormitory. Ginevra skid across the bottom of the stairs scrapping her legs as she fell. Panting hard as tears spilled from her eyes Ginevra dragged herself to her bed and in no time passed out asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco awoke in the morning to the fresh aroma of breakfast coming from the tray the family elf brought in. Draco ate quickly; his mind remembered quickly how much he had missed home cooking.

"Ahem" a house elf stand at the side of Draco's bed startled Draco. "A letter from your mother Master Draco."

Draco opened the letter and read the request for his appearance in his mother's chamber. Draco dressed quickly and left his room heading to the west wing of the mansion.

"Good morning son."

"Morning mother."

"I haven't seen you in so long I thought we would spend the day together."

"I would enjoy that very much."

Draco and his mother apparated to Knockturn Alley. The beginning of the afternoon they spent shopping in the different stores. Draco purchased new robes and school supplies. Draco and his mother had lunch at a sidewalk café.

"Tell me son the truth. How has school been going?"

"I would say so far this has been the best year. I am excelling in all of my classes, top of the class in some of them."

"Tell me about this girl you have been seeing."

"She is amazing. She puts this warmth inside of me I can't even describe and she is beautiful."

"Would your father approve?"

"No, he wouldn't. She is a pureblood but her family is not wealthy and they are working against the Dark Lord."

"Draco are you willing to risk your life and your family for this girl?"

"Yes, yes I am. She is worth everything. I cannot live to see her hurt. Mother you know I will not turn against the Dark Lord. I don't want to be a Deatheater. I don't want to turn into my father."

"I understand son."

"You never became a Deatheater but you support the Dark Lord." Narcissa nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Ginevra Weasley"

Narcissa almost choked on the water she drank.

"A Weasley? Draco this is serious. Do you know what you are getting yourself into? You know who her family is and who they are connected to."

"I know. I knew all this before I put my heart into this. The most important part is that I love her but think mother I will have protection for us either way. Think of all the information I could find out and give to the Dark Lord or if the Dark Lord falls I can save you from persecution. I can save our home and even our name. If that happens we just have to put on an act."

"Draco you are 17, is this just a fling? Does she know how much you love her?"

"Well, I've never told her how much I love her but mother you have to trust me on this. She saved me and I saved her. There is this connection between us. I was always skilled in Occlumency but with her I can dive into her mind and read everything. Something feels different with her. I feel complete in a sense."

"If I am correct she is a year younger?"

"Yes"

"You had six years of school with her, you didn't notice her before?"

"I did the first time I saw her in Flourish & Blotts there was an attraction but she was always hung up on Harry Potter. They dated but he crushed her. After six years, in the end I always found my self looking at her, trying to figure her out. It took me that long to realize she was perfect for me."

"And how does she feel?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want to see you hurt son but I see deep inside how much she means to you. You need to talk to her and tell her this and find out her feelings." Narcissa's eyes began to well with tears as she embraced her son. "I would love to meet this girl some day. Let's go to Borgin and Burkes and pick up a gift I have for you."

In Borgin and Burkes Narcissa went to Mr. Borgin, the proprietor, and he quickly disappeared into the backroom and came back carrying a small black velvet box.

"You did everything to my specifications?"

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

"Thank you Mr. Borgin."

Draco confused followed his mother out of the store. Then they apparated back to the mansion.

"Now Draco, I took into heart what you said in your letter about protecting your girlfriend and I had this made for you to give to her." Narcissa opened the box revealing a simple silver band. "Tell her to wear this at all times and I promise you nothing will harm her. As long as there is love in both of your hearts no spell will harm her and no weapon will leave a mark on her."

Draco could not express how thankful he was as he examined the ring.

"What is the inscription on the inside?"

"debo amor haud malum noceo. Bound by love no evil shall harm. It's Latin. When you put this on her finger recite this and the ring will work for her and no other. Draco you must tell her the powers of this ring because when she is not wearing it she will not have protection."

"So if she gets punched or let's say accidentally a knife cuts her, what will happen?"

"Nothing the punch will deflect away from her and the knife will not cut."

_A knife won't cut her._ Draco thought.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra woke the next morning her skull feeling as if had been split in half. As she got out of bed a vile bitterness rose in her throat. Ginevra lurched from her bed just making it in time to the bathroom where she spent the next twenty minutes heaving up the contents of her stomach. After a light lunch Ginevra went straight back to the bottle, easing herself into another drunken state. Ginevra roamed the empty halls a bottle still in her hand. She turned the corner and smacked into a soft body.

"Whoa Gin, you ok?"

"Sch-yea I am sch-fine."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little but don't tell anyone."

Blaise examined her. Ginevra's hair was a ratted mess, a cut was on her cheek and scratch marks on her arms. Her eye had a bluish purple tint.

"What happened to you? It looks like you were in a fight."

"The bitch messed with me."

Without questioning, Blaise took Ginevra by the arm and lead her to the Slytherin common room to clean up her cuts and possibly taking ht bottle of alcohol from her.

"You know you treat me so much better than Draco. He promised to write to me and I got nothing in two days! He promised."

"He loves you."

"He has never told me."

"He loves you Gin. You had a bit of a fight. You both need to cool off. Now Ginevra you're drunk, lay down and rest before you say something too rash." Blaise said tucking her in. "Now don't go telling people about me being nice."

"Yea, yea Blaise." Ginevra said yawning, fading slowly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco and his mother spent the rest of the day in her lounge reading, talking, and playing a bit of wizard's chess until dinner.

"I thought perhaps we could dine in my chambers this evening."

"Alright mother," Draco could tell his mother was keeping him as far away from his father thinking just once Draco would not be beaten. Narcissa Malfoy hated seeing her son in so much pain but there was nothing she could do. She had been threatened by Lucius countless times but he had not always been so cold. Ever since the return of the Dark Lord at the end of Draco's fourth year Lucius had turned all his time and energy to pleasing the Dark Lord even at the expense of his family. Now the Dark Lord had a plan with Draco but Narcissa had no idea what the plan was all she knew was that Lucius had to 'toughen' Draco up and beating him was the answer. Lucius had always slapped Draco around showing his father authority over him and then Narcissa could handle that but over the past years the beating became worse. She had spent countless hours in Draco's room healing his fragile body. Things were getting out of hand.

"Thank you mother for a wonderful day and evening. I am going to retire to my room for the rest of the night."

"You're welcome son. I will see you at breakfast in the morning. What time will you leave tomorrow?"

"As soon as I can, after breakfast maybe."

"I understand, night son."

"Night mother, thank you." He said kissing her cheek and turning to leave.

Draco sat at his desk continually pressing the pen to the paper and then off again. What was he going to write to Ginevra? They hadn't exactly left on good terms. In the end Draco put the paper away. He would be seeing her in the morning anyway.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra awoke from her nap still with a headache and confused to where she was.

"Sleep alright?"

Startled she said, "Umm yea it was alright. Where am I?"

"Slytherin common room," Ginevra looked around anxiously.

"I have to get going. I need a bath."

"Alright, no drinking now."

"Sure," Ginevra said leaving Blaise quickly.

Ginevra's footsteps echoed through the hallway. Her eye caught a fluttering in the distance coming closer. Red flashes came closer to Ginevra as the object passed by the moonlit windows. Finally the mystery object was close enough to recognize, a red envelope. Ginevra's eyes widened and she slowly started to step backward. The red letter still continued to flutter toward Ginevra when she broke into a run. The letter started to open itself behind a fleeing Ginevra.

"Ginevra MOLLY Weasley!" bellowed an angry voice. Ginevra stopped dead in her tracks afraid to face the howler her mother had sent.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR BROTHER COMES HOME AND TELLS ME ABOUT THIS FILTHY SCUM YOU HAVE BEEN SEEING. I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS.ARE YOU MENTAL? YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THAT RUDDY BOY EVER AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOUNG LADY? I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND TAKE YOU HOME IF I HEAR OF THIS AGAIN. YOU KNOW THE SITUATION IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. HOW CAN YOU HURT THE FAMILY LIKE THIS? YOU WILL DAMAGE OUR FAMILY NAME. YOU BRING SHAME ON US GINEVRA. SHAME."

With that the letter exploded into a thousand pieces. Ginevra went straight to her room and straight to the bottle the rest of the night.


	8. Silent Screams and Sleeping Draughts

A/N: I really truly believeI have gone insane. Ideas for storiesare running through my head like crazy and since it is summer andI have nothing to doI am typing those stories out. I thinkas of right nowI have started five stories one of whichI know will have a sequel.One of the stories is ready to be posted butI have to figure out a summary and title.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter charachters because I am a poor girl who is spending the summer writng poems on street corners for spare change.

* * *

"Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy. Mistress Malfoy requests your presence immediately. Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy."

"Alright, Alright I'm up."

Draco dragged his body out of bed. Out his window the sun was just barely peeking beyond the horizon. With a lazy yawn Draco put his clothes on and headed to his mothers chambers. In her room Narcissa was pacing frantically waiting for her two arrivals. First to arrive was Draco; she ran to him and hugged her son tightly.

"Mother what's going on?"

With worry in her voice, she said. "I overheard the plan the Dark Lord has for you at the end of term." Narcissa began to weep.

"Mother tell me what-"

A loud pop echoed through the room.

"I came as soon ad I got your owl Narcissa."

Narcissa weeping went to Snape. "He can't make him do this, he just can't."

"Narcissa calm down. Tell Draco everything and we will figure this out."

The three sat down and Narcissa began to tell what she overheard.

"I went to your father last night and whilst he thought I was asleep I overheard him talking to the Dark Lord about the plans on the attack on Hogwarts at the end of the school year. Your final test to join the Deatheaters is to kill anyone who gets in the way of stopping the Dark Lord from killing Harry Potter."

"Narcissa we know this already. Is there any new information?" Snape said persistently.

"If Draco messes up in anyway he will be killed but if Harry Potter is killed and the Dark Lord takes power Draco will leave the Malfoy manor. Leaving behind his family and his life and sit at the right side of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord will be his teacher. Draco will be the heir once the Dark Lord is gone." Draco was silent he didn't know what to say or think. "Snape, Lucius is fuming. You know Lucius is the Dark Lord's most trusted. He thought he would become next to follow if the Dark Lord fell. Snape we must do an Unbreakable Vow. You must promise to protect Draco. I can't be there for him all the time like you are."

"Alright Narcissa, I will do this for you and Draco." Snape linked his hands with hers. Draco was utterly confused.

Draco you must be the one who oversees this. Place your wand over our hands." Draco did just that but before anyone could say another word the echoed sound of footsteps down the hall filtered through the door.

"He is coming," Narcissa cried.

"Draco come with me, apparate into Hogsmeade."

"What about mother? I have to stay for her." Draco's eyes pleaded for Snape to leave and as the heavy hand of Lucius collided with the door, Snape popped away. The brass doorknob turned and in came Lucius Malfoy.

"Morning Lucius."

"Father"

Lucius didn't say a word. He swiftly crossed the room and threw his wife from her chair to the ground. Draco rose from his chair and placed himself between his mother and father.

"Don't touch her."

"Are you sure that is what you really want?"

"Don't touch her."

Lucius pointed his wand at Narcissa levitation her in the air. Narcissa tried to reach to her son but was stuck in place. Lucius brought his hand back and slapped Draco hard across the face.

"Don't hurt him Lucius please don't hurt-"

"Silencio" Not another word came from Narcissa's mouth. Streams of tears fell down her face as she watched Lucius beat Draco.

Draco was putting up a good hard fight. If he could deflect a punch he would. No matter what Draco did he did not fall to the ground showing his defeat. He stood strong with each blow. Blood leaked from his head down his face. Lucius grew more and more frustrated and hit Draco harder and harder. Lucius turned away from Draco. A smile crept across Draco's face thinking he had actually won but Lucius turned back to Draco wand out pointed directly at him. Narcissa's tears fell harder and she screamed in silence.

"Crucio." Lucius said with ease.

Never before had Lucius used magic against his son to inflict pain. The pain coursed through Draco's body worse than any other time Lucius had beat him, worse than all the beatings combined. Draco finally fell to his knees from the pain. Lucius was finally satisfied. Draco looked to his mother still crying.

"I'm sorry mother." Draco looked once more to his father, gave him a smile and pop Draco was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Ginevra awoke in one of the plush arm chairs in the common room. She was still drunk, not remembering how she had gotten to the common room or when she passed out. Ginevra went back to her room and grabbed another bottle. The sun seemed to have just peeked out from behind the lake. Ginevra tried to remember how many days had gone by since Draco left but she couldn't remember so back to the bottle she went. An unknown time went by to Ginevra and once again she found herself in the common room. By now she drank alcohol like water. She had downed bottles of vodka, fire whiskey, gin, rum, and wine in just three days. About half of her stores of alcohol were gone. Sitting in the common room swigging from a bottle of fire whiskey, Ginevra heard a knock on the portrait hole. Staggering she opened the door and came face to face with Blaise.

"You didn't come to breakfast and you just missed lunch. I was getting worried. Are you all right?"

Before Ginevra could say a word her stomach felt like heaving up and the world around her began to spin. Suddenly blackness filled her head.

Blaise didn't know what to do. Ginevra had crumpled on top of him. Her bottle had broken on the stone floor. The only thing he could think to do was get her to the hospital and find a teacher.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Draco apparated into Hogsmeade, he slowly dragged himself to the gates of Hogwarts. The bones in his body ached in tremendous pain. Blood flowed down his face, arms, and through his shirt. As Draco continued to walk toward the rising sun he became so dizzy and out of it he lost all sense of where he was. He just hoped he was walking in the right direction. At one point Draco felt himself being lifted and dragged but after that everything in his mind went black.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At Hogwarts, Snape paced back and forth from the front door to the front gates waiting for Draco to return. Not soon enough he saw a blonde head staggering down the way. Approaching the Slytherin Snape gaped in horror at his appearance. His tousled hair was matted with blood. The blood streamed down the right side of his face covering his one eye. His shirt was soaked with blood and he limped with each step. Snape took the boy under his arm and led him to the hospital.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco's eye fluttered open. The out side of his head was bandaged but inside it felt as if a tornado was brewing. His body still in excruciating pain.

"Mister Malfoy, finally awake. You just missed lunch." Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand and a bowl of soup appeared. "Eat up and take this medicine when you are done."

The soup was soothing pouring down his throat and the medicine made Draco fall into slumber almost instantly. It felt like hours had gone by when Draco was awoken by the hospital doors slamming open but really he had only been asleep no more than ten minutes. He saw Blaise dragging a girl with blazing red hair.

"Madame Pomfrey," Blaise called out.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Blaise and the red head. Draco gazed on with heavy eyelids. His mind too drugged to take in the incident before him.

"What happened?"

"She missed breakfast and lunch. I went to find her. She was drinking and passed out in my arms. That is all I know."

Madame Pomfrey ran to her office right away to get supplies. Draco's eyes were slowly succumbing to slumber. His body was already numb with sleep. Right when his eyes were about to close he saw her face and called out. "Ginevra"

Blaise held onto the lifeless body of Ginevra as Madame Pomfrey disappeared. Ginevra was barely breathing and her skin had changed to a shade of blue. When Madame Pomfrey came back she was carrying a large bucket and a brown potion in a bottle.

"Mister Zambini bring her head over the bucket." Blaise dragged her body to the bucket. "I have to make her empty her stomach. Hold down her lower body while I give her this potion."

The second the potion hit Ginevra's mouth her body began to convulse. Her stomach emptied all of its contents into the bucket mostly composed of liquid. As soon as Ginevra had finished Madame Pomfrey levitated Ginevra's weakened body to one of the clean beds.

"It hurts so badly," Ginevra said in a weak voice her face filled with pain.

"You are getting rest right away Miss Weasley." Madame Pomfrey reached in her robes for a bottle and gave Ginevra a potion which eased her into sleep. "Mister Zambini stay here while I call for the Headmaster."

She disappeared in her office and almost instantly appeared with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Alcohol poisoning Headmaster."

"Mister Zambini, will you please tell me everything you know about this matter. Be assured no punishment will come to you with what you say as long as you do not repeat your actions."

Blaise went on to tell Dumbledore all of what happened over the last three days but he had a slight suspicion Dumbledore knew parts of the story.

"And where might I ask does she keep this supply of alcohol?" Dumbledore asked.

"In the bottom of her wardrobe."

"Minerva, would you please go to Miss Weasley's room and confiscate all the liquor bottles. Mister Zambini you are free to go."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the afternoon both Ginevra and Draco were in slumber. Draco awoke when Madame Pomfrey brought a tray of food to his bedside. The first words out of his mouth were about Ginevra.

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened to Ginevra?"

"She is resting now Mister Malfoy."

"Is she ok?"

"She is fine. She needs rest that's all. Eat up you need the food to regain your strength."

Draco ate his food frequently looking toward Ginevra's bed seeing if she had stirred. Draco heard a slight moan coming from across the way. Finally Ginevra was moving but she didn't wake up. She began to toss in her bed. She suddenly started to yell out screaming "No" over and over. Madame Pomfrey came from her office in a hurry and went to Ginevra's bed. All Draco could do was look on, worry permanently etched on his face. His body did not have the strength yet to move. Madame Pomfrey held Ginevra in her arms stroking her head and claming her back to sleep. She then came to Draco's bed removing his tray.

"It is going to be a long night for her. The withdrawal from the alcohol is going to cause her to have the shakes. Here is your medicine, Draco, and a little extra sleeping potion so you will be able to sleep through the night if things get a little hectic."

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"No, she has to get though this herself and I don't want you to get involved. You need to heal yourself. All of your ribs are broken and this medicine should have them healed by the morning. Don't stay up too late. I am going to be in my office writing up my medical reports. Holler if you need anything. I will be back to check on things."

Draco took his healing potion after she left but put aside the sleeping potion. All he could think to do was be near Ginevra. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and instant pain shot up his back. He didn't care. Grinding his teeth, he inched to her bed, each step filled with more and more pain. Minutes later he reached his destination. She was trembling under her sheets. Draco slipped slowly under the covers and spooned against her body. It didn't matter that her shaking was hitting his broken body she needed him. Her body was drenched with cold sweat but Draco still wrapped his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. Stroking her soft crimson locks he whispered.

"It's going to be ok, Ginevra. I am here. I am not going to leave your side. Draco's here." Kissing the curve of her neck, Draco drifted into sleep, never leaving her side.

Madame Pomfrey had lost track of time. Three hours had passed and not one cry came from Ginevra. She went and checked on her patients only to be surprised to see that Draco had somehow managed to move from his bed to Ginevra's, no doubt with extreme pain the entire time. Madame Pomfrey knew she should separate the two but a part of her did not want to risk putting Draco in more pain and disturb Ginevra who was taking the withdrawal rather smoothly with Draco by her side. So Madame Pomfrey left them as they were and went to bed herself, just in the other room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The morning sunlight poured from the windows falling directly onto Ginevra's eyelids causing her to wake up. A rush of fear came over her. She had no idea where she was but a body was next to her. She looked over and there was Draco. His face seemed to be contorted in pain. She tried to search her mind remembering the past twenty-four hours but the last thing she remembered was drinking. A soft voice came from across the room.

"Miss Weasley, it is good to see you awake." She was carrying a tray of food. "He came to your bed last night. I didn't have the heart to disturb either of you. You both were actually finally sleeping somewhat peacefully. How are you feeling?"

"I am thirsty," Madame Pomfrey handed her a glass of water.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No"

"You had alcohol poisoning. Blaise Zambini brought you in. If he hadn't you could have died. Headmaster Dumbledore will be here soon to talk. I have some light food for you but eat at your own pace. You may lie in this bed so you don't disturb him. He needs all the rest he can get."

"It was his father wasn't it?"

"Yes," and with that Madame Pomfrey turned to leave. Ginevra kissed Draco lightly on the cheek and went to the next bed and nibbled on crackers and soup. Within the hour the doors opened and Dumbledore came in.

"Morning Miss Weasley. It's nice to see you up and about."

"Morning Headmaster."

"We must talk Miss Weasley about these past few days. A letter had been sent home to your parents telling them what happened. All of your alcohol has been removed from your bedroom. Now let's talk about what made you do this to yourself?"

"Headmaster, one night was not so good for me and I need an escape and I just held onto that escape for three days. For a time I could not face reality. I know it was a mistake that could have killed me. At the time I wasn't thinking."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No," Ginevra said with a hesitance in her voice.

"Alright, know I am always here to talk. We are going to keep you here for the next few days to be monitored. Your parents may come and visit but I assured them you were in no danger since they have a home full of people."

"Thank you Headmaster. What are you doing about Draco?"

"Smart Miss Weasley, we are now aware of Lucius Malfoy's beatings but I am afraid he has such a tight grip on the Ministry of Magic. There is nothing we can do. We must gather evidence but right now nothing we have now is substantial enough for Fudge. Do not worry Miss Weasley he will be safe here."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dumbledore left his mind swimming with worry for the young Weasley, something in her eyes told a different story. "Mister Zambini going to see the patients?"

"Yes"

"Good, Ginevra may need some cheering up."

Blaise entered the hospital wing and saw Ginevra sitting in bed, her head hanging low not noticing his entrance.

"Hey Ginevra, glad to see you're alive."

"Oh Blaise," she said startled. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." Ginevra hugged him.

"I am guessing you are feeling better."

"For the most part yes."

"Good, how is Draco? I didn't get a chance to talk to him yesterday."

"It was his father again but I don't know what happened. He hasn't been awake."

Madame Pomfrey came form her office and removed Ginevra's tray.

"If you are up to it Ginevra, do you want to play a game of chess?"

Ginevra looked to Madame Pomfrey who gave an approving nod. Blaise went to get his chessboard and the two played well into the afternoon. Their game was interrupted by Draco who had finally stirred awake.

"Hey beautiful"

"Oh Draco," Ginevra abandoned the game and went straight to Draco and began to kiss his face. "I'm so sorry Draco, so sorry. Are you feeling alright? What happened? You have to tell me everything."

"There will be no such thing," Madame Pomfrey bustled by. "The Headmaster wants to talk to Mister Malfoy right away. Are you feeling alright boy?" Draco nodded him head while Pomfrey examined him. "How you managed to move from your bed to hers amazes me. Your ribs are healed; the bruising is still there but will disappear in a few days. I am going to keep you here for observation. I will bring you some food in a little bit. The Headmaster will be here in a minute." And just as Madame Pomfrey left Dumbledore was walking through the doors.

"Good afternoon Draco, Miss Weasley again, and Mister Zambini." He nodded. "We need to talk privately Mister Malfoy."

"Anything we say, we can say in front of Ginevra and Blaise. I might as well let it all out right now and save my strength because I will be telling them all this once you leave."

"Alright Mister Malfoy if you wish. When did the beatings start?"

"He had been hitting me all my life but the true beatings began when the Dark Lord came back three years ago. Only this past summer did the beatings come regularly."

"Severus Snape told me the events that happened the other morning. What happened when he left?"

"Lucius came in levitated and silenced my mother and then proceeded to beat me. He used the Cruciatus on me. He never used magic on me before." Ginevra's face filled with sadness and worry.

"We are doing everything we can to put your father in Azkaban but right now the evidence we have is not enough. Unless you can provide us with any information."

"Evidence? Look at my body. Is that not enough evidence?"

"No Draco it is not. Your father has a tight grip on Fudge, just bruises are not enough."

Draco was fuming. "Headmaster I need to know if my mother is alright. He has never hurt her but you never know when that will change."

"I will be sure to have someone see how your mother is. Get some rest." Dumbledore left.

"Oh you have to tell me everything Draco." Ginevra sat on the bed Draco was on. Draco looked over at Blaise.

"Umm I am going to get going. I am glad you are both feeling better. I'll come back later tonight."

Blaise left leaving Ginevra and Draco to talk alone. With everyone gone Ginevra was finally able to release the tears that had built up behind her eyes. She kept saying sorry over and over again. Her sobs over took her entire body. Draco held her against his pained body not caring how much it hurt.

"Ssssshhhhhh. It's ok. I am sorry too. It's ok. Calm down. Let's talk. It's ok. Take a deep breath in," Ginevra breathed in. "And out," she breathed out.

Ginevra look straight into Draco's eyes. Hi silver orbs bore into Ginevra's chocolate ones. He wiped the tears from her tear stained face.

"Draco"

"Yes Ginevra" Draco cupped his hand on her jaw line bringing her face close to his, their eyes never unlocking.

"I love you."

It took Draco's mind a minute to take in what she had just said. He could not believe she said it. She loves me. Draco's face filled with shock, warmth, and love. Ginevra searched his mind for an answer.

"I love you too Ginevra Weasley." Draco's lips met Ginevra's in a soft tender living kiss. "Let the past be the past. We said things we didn't mean. You don't have to tell me what happened, just as long as you promise me not to drink again."

"I won't. I promise."

"I am sorry I didn't understand how hard it is to stop cutting. It will always hurt me to see it but I have to understand how much of a part of your life it is and that you aren't doing it to die. Just knowing that you are trying to stop will make me feel better about it."

"No, No Draco I need to stop. I want to stop. I didn't have someone before who cared for me like you do. Seeing the pain in your face and knowing how much it hurts you inside almost shatters me more than ever before. I want the knives gone. Sharp objects gone. Taking away the temptation will help me. If I give you my knives and I need to cut then it can be monitored."

"It would hurt me knowing you are doing it when I give you a knife but I want to help you stop and if this is what has to happen then I will do it. Taking little steps at a time is best."

"Thank you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Ginevra and Draco laid in each others arms and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope the beginning was easy to follow. Both Ginevra and Draco wake up as the sun is rising; Ginevra drinks while Draco confronts his father. Draco is found by Snape early in the morning. Draco wakes in the hospital just after lunch the same time Blaise visits Ginevra and she blacks out. Myabe that helped you maybe it didnt but I thought I would just let you all know just in case. 


	9. Temptation and a Ray of Hope

A/N New chapter hope you like it,I don't have any time to separatethe sections so sorry andI will fix it later,please review nobody seems to review anymore it makes me sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter charachters because I am a poor girl who is spending the summer writng poems on street corners for spare change.

* * *

"Up. You two wake up. I allowed you two to sleep together last night due to circumstances but not anymore." Draco and Ginevra woke up a bit confused and out of sorts.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, we just were talking and fell asleep. It won't happen again."

Madame Pomfrey placed two trays of food down on separate beds. "Don't let it happen again."

Ginevra migrated to her bed and Draco and Ginevra had dinner together and talked about Draco's visit home. After seven Blaise came back and the three hung out and talked.

"The castle is boring now. Only a few first year Slytherins are here and I am tired of harassing them. You two had to get yourselves put in the hospital. Maybe I will throw myself down a flight of stairs."

"Oh Blaise, don't do that," Ginevra said. "You can stay here as long as you like until Pomfrey kicks you out."

"Yea Blaisewe will be out of here in a matter of days."

"Blaise," Ginevra said in a serious tone. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Yea ok anything"

"First I have to tell you something. A secret that only Draco knows about."

"Ginevra" Draco looked at her concerned.

"It's ok Draco. I need help Blaise. I do something that isn't good but I want to stop."

"The alcohol?" he questioned.

"No, it is not the alcohol. I can understand if you don't want to help me because this is an enormous favor to ask. Draco was going to do this for me but I don't want to hurt him anymore and even though I don't know you very well I feel this trust between us. You saved me and you are one of Draco's best friends. I know I owe you so much already but I…I…."

"Gin, what is it?"

Ginevra lifted up her top showing Blaise the scars and cuts. "Blaise I cut myself. I want to stop. I need someone to take my knives away from me. Take away the temptation. I tried to stop before on my own but I realized I need help. I can't hurt Draco anymore making him do this because I also would need you to give me my knives when I need them. I know this is a lot to ask for. I understand if you say no."

"I'll do it," Blaise said without hesitation.

"You'll do it? Just like that. Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes I understand what you are going through. Before mystepdad married mymom he had a daughter with his ex-wife, my half sister. Well she became addicted to pot and cocaine, they are drugs. I've seen what it is like to be addicted to something and wanting to stop. She was drug free for a year. On night she went to a party, overdosed on cocaine and died. Of course I will help you." Blaise looked as if he was about to cry. "I couldn't save my half sister but maybe helping you will make me feel better. Going through the loss of my sister was the worst thing in the world and I don't want Draco to experience that."

"Oh Blaise," Ginevra ran to him and hugged him, both crying.

"Blaise we owe you big, I owe you."

At ten o'clock Madame Pomfrey shooed Blaise away. Ginevra and Draco laid across from each other gazing into each others eyes both full of sleeping draught.

"Today has probably been the best day I could have ever asked for." Draco said.

"Why is that?"

"I have the love from the woman I have been in love with the moment I saw her in the bookstore your first year."

Ginevra blew him a kiss and both of them quickly fell asleep with smiles across their lips.

Draco's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. Ginevra was yelling 'No' again. Draco thought the withdrawal was done by now.

"NO, NO, NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ginevra screamed in her sleep. "Tom don't bother me anymore. I love him. Get out of my mind Tom."

To Draco it seemed the inner demon of someone named Tom was in her dreams. She was thrashing her arms and legs. Ginevra was battling him from her mind.

"Get out. Get out. I don't need you anymore Tom."

Suddenly Ginevra's body levitated from her bed. He body arched and a deafening scream escaped. Draco could swear her scream had woken the entire castle. Madame Pomfrey came just in time to witness Ginevra's levitated body slowly lower to the bed. Then she settled into a silent slumber. Her sheets and skin were drenched with sweat. Madame Pomfrey went to Ginevra checking her vitals before questioning Draco.

"Before you fall back asleep tell me what happened."

"She was screaming and lashing, telling Tom to get out of her mind, she levitated, and then she let out a deafening scream." Draco croaked out before the sleeping draught once again wiped his mind.

In the morning when Draco awoke, Dumbledore was between their beds with Madame Pomfrey, neither of them noticing his awoken presence.

"It seems the impact of Tom Riddles diary left a lasting imprint in Miss Weasley's mind. Something or someone must have changed Miss Weasley and she didn't need Tom anymore."

"Did she know? How long has it been going on?"

It seems she did not know. Tom took her mind in her sleep when she was moist vulnerable and a new force within her pushed Tom out of her body. How long, Poppy. I do not know but my guess is ever since the Chamber of Secrets her first year."

"She will be alright?"

"Yes, but I find it best not to tell her just yet. She didn't know this before, so why put more worry and pressure on her."

"She will be asleep for the rest of the day."

"Good"

Dumbledore left still not noticing Draco. _How could I be so stupid to not realize Tom Riddle could still have been taking over her?_

Hours later Madame Pomfrey brought Draco a tray of food. "Mister Malfoy a letter came for you early this morning."

Draco opened the letter. It was from Severus Snape.

Draco,

Last night I visited your mother. She is fine. After you left your father let her down and the worst he did was slap her for her misbehaving. Her cheek is bruised but she is fine. She will write to you soon. Happy Christmas.

Head of Slytherin House

Professor Severus Snape

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. As Madame Pomfrey said Ginevra did not wake at all during the day. Blaise brought Draco's presents to Ginevra for Christmas morning the next day. Draco hid them under his pillow and around the bed so she did not see them. Blaise and Draco were chatting after dinner when Ginevra finally woke up.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"After dinner Ginevra"

"How much sleeping draught did Pomfrey give me?" Ginevra seemed to have no clue as to the goings on of the previous night.

"Tomorrows Christmas Ginevra. Madame Pomfrey is allowing us to go to the Christmas Feast. Then we are released in the morning," Draco said. "I cant wait to give you your gift."

"Oh bloody hell. You gift is still in my room."

"Blaise could run and get it for you."

"Yea it would be no problem."

"Ok, they are under my mattress the password is holly berry."

Blaise left to get the gifts.

"Are you feeling alright Gin?"

"Yea I am fine," she smiled.

"I love it when you smile. Your whole face lights up." Draco moved from his bed to hers and kissed her smiling lips. He took her bottom lip and nibbled lightly.

"Mmmm. Someone must be feeling better."

"Good enough to do this." Draco's hand crept up Ginevra's shirt, cupping her breasts, and teasing her nipples through her bra. Light moans escaped Ginevra's mouth. Draco muffled her cries by invading his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues wildly danced. Ginevra's hand snuck down Draco's muscular torso to the waistband of his pajamas. She teased him by playing with the edge of his pants. Then her hand slipped under the fabric toward Draco's throbbing erection.

"I didn't know what presents you wanted so I grabbed them all." Ginevra and Draco jumped back a mile. "Oh I'm sorry." Blaise realized what he had walked in on.

"Thank you Blaise. What you brought is fine," Ginevra said red faced.

"Yea no problem. I will leave you two to be alone, have a good night." He winked.

Blaise left and both Draco and Ginevra bust into laughter.

"So what gifts do you have over there?"

"You will find out tomorrow."

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office with sleeping draughts again and a tray of food for Ginevra, who hadn't eaten all day. Ginevra and Draco slept peacefully that night excited for Christmas morning and being able to leave the confines of the hospital wing for a few hours.

Ginevra and Draco both woke at the same time. A pile of gifts were at the foot of their beds.

"Happy Christmas love"

"Happy Christmas Draco"

Ginevra rose from her bed and gave him a giant Christmas kiss.

"Here take your gifts," Draco started pulling presents from all around his bed.

"What shall I open first?"

"The large box." Draco sat next to her. Ginevra pulled out a large robe embroidered with cherry blossoms and a dragon. "It's a kimono from Japan." She kissed him. "I had it specially sent here. You can wear it as a dress or a robe. Now open the long box."

With a large smile she removed a large peacock feather quill. "I love peacocks their feathers are so beautiful. Thank you."

The Draco handed her a large heavy rectangular package. It was a collection of William Shakespeare's works.

"My mother and I read these as I was growing up. I love his writing and I wanted to share them with you. "

"Oh it is lovely. I've heard of him, amazing Muggle writer."

Draco then pulled out a covered frame. "I saw this painting and it reminded me of you." Draco removed the cover.

The painting was an angel hugging her knees tightly. She looked sad and alone surrounded by shadows and darkness but a single beam of light pierced her shoulder showing a ray of hope in all the sadness. Ginevra could see exactly why this painting had reminded Draco of her. Ginevra's eyes began to well with tears.

"It is absolutely perfect. It moves me so much," she hugged him.

"Oh don't cry. I have more."

"More?"

"Yes more," he handed her a velvet box like the box of jewels from the Yule Ball.

"They aren't glittery but I imagine them looking magnificent on you with you creamy pale skin."

With hesitation and excitement she opened the box and her eyes widened at the sight of the strands of pearl necklaces and a pair of pearl earrings.

"These belonged to Queen Elizabeth I." Ginevra nearly toppled over. She was shocked and speechless. "Don't ask me how I managed to get them but they are yours now. I love you Ginevra. Happy Christmas." Draco kissed her cheek. "I have one last present but I am going to wait until later."

"Ok"

Ginevra took out her four gifts she had for Draco. "I have these gifts for you but only two of them I bought with my own money. The other I stole and since I am changing my life now I don't feel it is right to give them to you."

"Even if you got me laundry lint I would still love it." Ginevra laughed.

"My gift is better than that." She handed him the packages. "Alright well this means a lot to me. It is something I want to share with you."

Draco opened the dragon hide journal and quill. "It is perfect. Thank you."

"I've been writing in a journal since I could hold a pen."

"This is amazing," he kissed her.

Draco and Ginevra opened the rest of their presents. Ginevra received the typical mince pies and cakes and a Weasley sweater in a ghastly pea soup green. Her parents also gave her an array of candles and a new journal for her to write in. Ron, Harry, and Hermione gave her a plethora of sweets and chocolates. Fred and George gave a package of things from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Her second favorite brother, Charlie, gave her a pair of dragon hide gloves that reached up to her elbows and her favorite brother, Bill, gave Ginevra the latest magic camera.

Draco got a bundle of sweets too. Along with what seemed to Ginevra, a new wardrobe of clothes, a book of poetry, and a multitude of other things.

"You racked in the goods," Ginevra said.

"Ahh it's nothing. Look here is a gift for you." Draco removed a large box from his pile of presents. "From my mother."

"Why would she get me something?" Ginevra opened the box and gasped in delight. Inside was a blue slate satin dress with a deep v-neckline and ruched at the waist. "Oh I want to wear this, this evening. The dress is fantastic. How did she know?"

"I guess it is women's intuition. Here is a note that came with it."

Miss Ginevra Weasley,

I hope this dress is to your liking. I want to thank you for all you have done for my son. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I hope someday soon we will meet. Till then have a Happy Christmas.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

"Draco your mother is amazing."

"Yes she is quite alright."

Madame Pomfrey brought Ginevra and Draco two large cups of hot chocolate. The two sat by the fire enjoying the lazy afternoon.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy, dinner will be in a couple of hours. You may go to your rooms to get ready."

"I am going to wear the dress. I can't wait. I will see you there Draco." She kissed him, gathered her things, and sprinted to her room.

Draco on the other hand slowly went to his room, his bones regaining their strength to walk. In his room Draco shaved and took a shower. His hair and body felt dirty after two days of not being able to shower.

Ginevra also showered, pulled her hair in an up do, and put on makeup. She put on a simple pair of shoes and put on the pearl necklaces, one fell to her collar bone while the other hung lower on her chest. Her skin tingled wearing them. She could not imagine the wealth she was wearing right now.

Draco, the teachers, and the ten other students began the Christmas feast. Ginevra had not yet arrived but when she did minutes later everyone looked at her. She was radiating. Draco stood pulling the chair for her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you."

The evening continued joyously and merrily. A band of carolers from Hogsmeade came to the castle and everyone sung along. Ginevra and Draco left the hall singing going back to the hospital wing.

"You have the voice of an angel."

"No," she blushed. "I can't wait to get out of the hospital and go outside."

"Yea me too, though I fully enjoy having you with me all the time." They walked hand in hand. "Wait before we go back I have something for you."

They stopped in front of a moon lit window. Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Ginevra's heart raced for what may be in the box. Opening the box she saw a small simple silver band.

"This is a magical promise ring, a promise that I will always be there for you even when I am not near you."

"It is so beautiful. What is written on the inside?"

"It says: Bound by love no evil shall harm, in Latin. This ring is enchanted. It will protect you. When you wear it nothing will harm you and I mean nothing but if you take it off you will not be protected. I have to warn you of this magic because it is very powerful. You don't have to wear it right away if you don't want to."

"Thank you. I will wear it when I feel I need too and when I am ready I will wear it all the time. When I am not wearing the ring I will always keep it with me on a chain around my neck. I have never heard of such an item. How did you acquire this?"

"It was specially made for you." Draco took her right hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger reciting the inscription. Ginevra wrapped her arms around Draco kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

Holding hand they set off to the prison feeling hospital for one last night.

"Before you change Draco lets take a picture with my new camera." Ginevra set up the camera and put on the timer. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginevra from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "Ok its taking."

Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek then spun her around. Then the camera flashed ending the picture. "We can review the picture on the new feature." Ginevra and Draco reviewed the picture. "Oh it is lovely," she smiled.

Ginevra and Draco nearly ran from the hospital, after they had breakfast, happy to be away from Madame Pomfrey. First they threw on their coats, hats, scarves, and gloves and went into the winter sun. The sun glittered off the white crisp snow.

"This feels like we haven't been outside in weeks." Draco said.

In a flash Draco scooped up some snow and pelted it at Ginevra. "Ahhhh" Draco was running away from her. Ginevra chased after him and lunged at him. Both fell into a snow bank rolling around and laughing. Draco gazed down at Ginevra; chunks of snow still clung to the stands of her hair and her cheek glowed rosy.

"You are just radiating. I have never seen you this happy and beautiful before," Draco brushed back a piece of hair in front of her eye and leaned in and kissed her. They were interrupted when a snowball hit them right between their faces.

"Blaise Zambini you are going to pay for that."

The rest of the afternoon Ginevra, Draco, and Blaise dodged snowballs and built a snowman together.

"Blaise will you come with me," Ginevra said when they entered the castle. "Draco we will see you in the Great Hall."

Ginevra went to her bedside dresser and removed two knives, a handful of safety pins, a box cutter, and a pair of scissors.

"Take them, hide them, only when I ask give them to me. Promise?"

"I promise."

A ton of bricks was lifted from Ginevra's shoulders.

Draco, my son,

As you know the Pureblood New Years Eve Ball is arriving soon and I would be honored if you came. The ball is always a fun night and you can bring Ginevra. It would be great to meet your amazing girlfriend. I can dress her for the party and you could even call it an early night if need be. Write back soon to tell me your answer.

Love,

Mom

Draco ran his fingers through his hair massaging his temples. Ginevra had just crossed one mountain and now a new one was placed right in front of her again. Draco was not going to tell her and decline his mothers offer but Draco had never missed a ball before.

"Ginevra I got a letter today from my mother. She has invited us to a New Years Eve Ball."

"Me? At a Malfoy Ball? I am sure the instant my foot stepped in the door sirens would go off. My red hair is a dead give away that I am a Weasley."

"Well this is not just a Malfoy Ball. It is a ball for all the Purebloods supporting the Dark Lord."

"A Deatheater party? Do you want to send me to my massacre? Was that your plan all along?"

"No, No, I want you to come, my mother does too. She wants to meet you and dress you up. It is not a Deatheater party. Not everyone is a Deatheater."

"You want me to go face to face with my enemies as Ginevra Weasley?"

"Make up a name become Sylvia again for one night. My mother wants to meet you. We can leave at anytime. I just need to make an appearance. I have never missed a ball before and having you there will give me inner strength and divert my father."

"You have already done so much for me Draco, I will go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as long as I can wear my disguise and if I feel uncomfortable we can leave."

"Of course"

In her dorm that evening, Ginevra was pacing frantically in her room talking to herself.

"How am I going to get through this? It is like crossing into enemy territory. How am I going to control my anger in front of the man I know beats my boyfriend and ruined my life my first year at Hogwarts."

Memories kept flooding back from her first year at Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddles diary, and the impact it left on her. She already felt the need to cut and she had just given her knives to Blaise. She needed to release somehow.


	10. Corsets and William Shakespeare

So I am quickly updating for** Emerald Eyes 72 **becuase I dont

want her sitting in one spot until I update for too long.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I do love getting reviews a lot but

well I have only been getting minimal reviews and it depresses me

so after I post chapter 12 I am taking a huge break on this story to work on other things.

Sorry if your heart is broken but don't blame me because

you readers are the ones not reviewing making me think other things.

You should know by now that I own nothing so yea.

Enjoy!

She only wore shorts and a long sleeve shirt in the freezing night air. Snow was falling lightly from the sky. Her trainers crunched on the fresh falling snow. Ginevra pushed herself tonight. She was determined to run as fast as she could handle. The cold air made her lungs tighten. The muscles in her legs ached with pain. She reached the top of a hill and collapsed in the snow from exhaustion. She began to roll around sobbing. Her lungs hurt her and her legs hurt her. She felt as though she was going to throw up. Running was a different kind of release for her. To a point she felt better but the feeling still stirred inside. She was not satisfied. She wanted to use her nails to scratch the blood from her veins. Scratch out the tension and fear. Ginevra lay in the snow looking up at the stars searching for an answer. After awhile she got up and left crying.

Draco had looked everywhere for her. She took off after dinner, after he asked her to the ball. It had been hours and still he hadn't heard from her. Peering once more down the stairwell for her, he saw a girl soaking wet and shaking, making her way up the stairs. Draco went to investigate and finally realized the girl was Ginevra. The wetness of her hair disguised the normally vibrant red.

"Ginevra, why are you soaked?"

"I went for a run," she said through chattering teeth.

"Your lips are blue and you eyes are red from crying. Let's go to your dormitory." Draco removed his sweater and out it on Ginevra while leading her to Gryffindor tower. Inside Draco put Ginevra right in front of the fire, wrapping a near by blanket around her. He went on a mission to find Ginevra's room ad finally did when he found a picture of her and her family in Egypt. Draco grabbed the first sweater and pajama bottoms he saw and brought them to Ginevra. He undressed her and put on her warm clothes. Then Draco accioed a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you Draco," she said sipping her drink.

"No problem. Why did you go running so late?"

"I was really stressed and I needed some kind of release."

"Oh baby," he kissed her forehead and held her tight warming her.

"Will you read to me?"

"Yes, of course," Draco ran up to her room and grabbed the book Draco had given Ginevra for Christmas. "It looks like you started reading Romeo and Juliet. It is one of my favorites. Where shall I start?"

"Go to scene two. I want you to read something for me. It starts with 'O Romeo."

Draco found the spot. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." In a manly voice he said Romeo's part and continued Juliet's; Ginevra laughed. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

"Stop there. I read this earlier and thought of us. It is us Draco."

"It is us. Have you heard of the story of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes"

"The only thing you have wrong though is that they die in the end. Nothing like that is going to happen to us."

Ginevra didn't answer but cuddled into his arms as he continued to read.

"…Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence' cell; There stays a husband to make you a wife." Draco closed the book. "And I see my beautiful lady whom I someday wish to call my own forever as my wife has fallen asleep." Draco lifted Ginevra in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Not once did she wake as he tucked Ginevra into bed. Draco found a bit of parchment and scribbled a quick note to her and he too retired to bed.

The next few days Ginevra and Draco continued to read Romeo and Juliet acting out the parts as they read. Doing this kept Ginevra's mind away from the ball that was quickly approaching.

The night before the ball Ginevra paced frantically in her room. In less than twenty four hours she would be in a room of Deatheaters. She needed her knife and she needed it now. Ginevra sprinted to the owlery and composed a quick note to Blaise.

"Did you bring one?" she practically mauled Blaise when he met her near the Great Hall.

"Yes, yes I brought one." Blaise thought she looked terrible. She was a hysterical mess, fidgeting, hyperventilating, and pacing, just on edge. "Are you sure you want this? We can talk if you want."

"I need it. Tomorrow is the ball nobody knows what I am going through right now not even you. You are part of that crowd. You fit in. If anyone found out who I was I would be killed on the spot."

"Alright." Blaise removed the knife from his coat pocket and handed it to Ginevra, who eyed the knife fervently.

"I will send it to you by owl after the ball." Ginevra turned on her heel and disappeared.

Draco was already in bed when he heard a knock on his door. "I'm sleeping."

"Draco it is important. Something is wrong with Ginevra." Draco leapt from his bed and opened the door pulling on his robe. "She is hysterical."

"Did she ask for a… well you know?"

"Yes she did."

Draco briskly walked past Blaise heading toward the Gryffindor tower.

She cried the whole time. Every inch of her face stained with tears and eyes puffy and red. Rocking back and forth on the edge of the bathtub, she held her torso covered in blood. The blood oozed down her thighs and small droplets dripped into the basin of the tub off her toes. Everything felt better now. Her head was light headed and dizzy all the tension was gone and now she could face Lucius Malfoy strong.

A light knock on the door startled her.

"Ginevra, are you in there? Honey, are you ok?"

"Go away."

"No. I am not leaving until I know you are ok."

"I am fine."

"I am coming in. Are you decent?"

"Decent enough."

Draco slowly came in afraid of what he would see. She was defiantly a sight. Even though her eyes were puffy and half of her body was bloody, she looked real. She released every emotion and what was left was lightness about her. Draco went straight to her to hold her.

"Draco don't I am covered in blood."

"I don't care," her lifted her body and placed her in the tub turning on the water. Taking a washcloth Draco wiped the blood from her body being careful around her new wounds. Draco went to the linen closet in the bathroom and found gaze that he wrapped around her wounds. Draco filled the tub the rest of the way and sank in next to Ginevra.

"Why do I have these numb feelings inside?"

"Baby, I….."

"But the only thing I can feel this." Ginevra took Draco's hand and placed it on her heart.

"It will be fine tomorrow Ginevra. Everything will be fine."

Draco tucked Ginevra to bed and sat in a chair next to her the whole night to make sure she was alright.

"Good morning starshine, time to wake up. We have a big day planned."

"Oh Draco the sun is barely up."

"Come on my queen, I have a surprise for you."

Ginevra sat up and Draco was holding a tray of breakfast and in a small vase her favorite flower, a star gazer lily.

"Where did you find one?"

"I have connections."

Ginevra ate breakfast, dressed and got ready to leave.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your beautiful smile."

Draco and Ginevra walked hand in hand to Hogsmeade.

"Should I disguise now?"

"No, we are going to apparate into my mothers chambers."

"Apparate? I have only practiced a little bit."

"It is ok if you just hold onto me I can take you with me."

"And how long have you been doing this?" she joked. "I trust you."

"Ok ready?"

"Yes…… No wait. Do I look alright?" she unbuttoned her knee length deep purple pea coat revealing a simple pair of black trousers and a rouched v-neck long sleeve snug fitting bright blue tunic-like shirt.

"You look classic. The blue is gorgeous on you."

Reassured Ginevra grabbed Draco's arm and they apparated to Draco's mother's room. Narcissa immediately rose from the chair she was waiting in and hugged her son.

"Ginevra, it is great to finally meet you. I have heard so many wonderful things about you." Ginevra was surprised when Narcissa gave her a hug too. "I have a superb day planned full of pampering. You don't mind if I steal her for the day Draco?"

"Go ahead mother."

Narcissa lead Ginevra though a door stemming from her room. The room looked like a full service salon and spa. Ginevra felt awkward being in the Malfoy Manor and being with Narcissa Malfoy. So many years she had assumed Draco's mother was equally evil but from her impression so far Narcissa was far from evil. She was actually kind of fun.

"I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Malfoy but is Draco's father here?"

"Oh no, you have nothing to worry about. All the men get together in the morning and meet the women at the ball and please call me Narcissa."

Ginevra breathe a sigh of relief. The day started out with facials and a mud bath. Luckily Ginevra used a water proof makeup charm on her cuts. Then they had a full body massages. Ginevra had never had a massage before and this felt fantastic. Midway through the massage the door opened and to Ginevra's surprise Draco joined them. Narcissa and Ginevra talked together the whole time getting the general information needed when first meeting and getting to know one another. Narcissa, Ginevra, and Draco all had manicures and pedicures.

"Do you get manicures often Draco?" Ginevra asked laughing.

"Well actually I do. I like having perfect cuticles." They all laughed. "Well I will now leave women to talk al the women stuff you talk about."

Draco left leaving the two ladies alone.

"Thank you very much for the dress Narcissa. I already have worn it to the Christmas feast. It is perfect."

"You're welcome darling. I hoped it was great for you."

"So what happens at the New Years Eve Ball?"

"Well first the women and men are in separate rooms. The women spend time socializing, the men too over cigars. Don't worry though, I promised to keep you by my side and show you off. Then the men come to collect the women. One by one each couple enters with an introduction; you greet the host, and then sit to dinner. After there is social hour and then the dance begins. A champagne toast at midnight and continued dancing till the morning."

"It sounds so exciting. Where will we be sitting at the table?"

"With Draco. Don't worry the higher ups sit toward the host while other not so important, like Draco, sit further down. We will keep you safe and if something happens you will leave right away. Do you have your story down? How will I be introducing you?"

"My disguise name is Sylvia Rae Wegen. I can charm my hair black and my eyes green. The story is that I am Draco's pen pal slash romantic interest from Germany."

"Alright. By the time I am done with you, you won't even recognize yourself. You will not need that silly disguise."

The next hours were spent sitting in a chair with her hair being pulled in every direction, face turned right, then left, eyes closed, pucker lips. Finally some how the look was finished, her hair was pulled in a half up and half down extremely curled style. Her hair had been magically lengthened for the occasion. She had a dark smoky eye and ruby red lips. Now came time to put on the dress. Ginevra's undergarments included a hoop skirt and a painful looking corset. Two house elves were behind Ginevra lacing up the bodice.

"I have never worn one of these before."

"You will get used to it in no time."

As the house elves tightened the bone ribbing of the corset dung into her wounds opening them. She could feel blood seeping out of them already.

"Oh Ginevra, you should wear your ring to be safe."

Narcissa picked up the ring from the table and removed it from the chain. Ginevra slipped the ring on her finger and almost instantly the pain from the corset disappeared. Ginevra was shocked the pain disappeared but after all this was a magical ring. At least now she felt she could almost breathe properly.

Her dress was out of a history book. It was a late nineteenth century style dress in black and emerald green. The emerald green bodice had a subtle floral design. The dress had an extremely low neckline and the sleeves came just off the shoulder. The dress draped across the waistline in green fabric. Under the draping was the darkest black material. In the back was a huge explosion of a green bustle flowing to the ground. She wore black opera length gloves. Ginevra wore simple ballet flats to save her feet from all the dancing that would be happening. Narcissa had told her that the breasts must reach high up to the neck. To Ginevra that is exactly what it felt like but she felt absolutely beautiful in the dress. Taking a final look in the mirror Ginevra truly did not recognize herself. She looked almost ten years older.

"Now time for jewels." Narcissa said.

She opened a cabinet door and Ginevra's breath was caught in her throat. The entire cabinet was filled with jewels. Ginevra didn't even know where to start. Narcissa and Ginevra picked out a dazzling diamond drop necklace with the largest emerald at the end. The emerald nestled just above her cleavage. She wore emerald and diamond earrings and a bracelet.

"Oh my gosh, all this must be worth more than England."

Narcissa laughed, "No not quite."

The door handle to the room clicked open. Draco came in dressed in rich black and green dress robes. His jaw literally fell to the ground. She looked like a queen. His mother wasn't lying when she said she would dress her up.

"It…It is almost five mother."

"Perfect, we are done."

They were gathering their cloaks when Narcissa stopped them. "Wait, wait. Let me take a picture." The three stood in front of the camera. Then Narcissa took a picture of Draco and Ginevra, Draco and her, and Ginevra and her.

"Ok so let me get this straight; Sylvia Rae Wegen from Germany?"

"Yes correct." She said while Draco draped her cloak on her shoulders.

"You look so stunning right now. I wish you didn't have to cover it."

"I know Draco but better safe than sorry," she flicked her wand and became the black haired and green eyed Sylvia Rae Wegen.

"Either way you are still mine and beautiful." He kissed her.

The trio left the house and instead of apparating a horse drawn carriage took them to their destination. Ginevra was beyond nervous as they approached the ball. She didn't notice but her breathing had quickened and she was fidgeting. Draco looked at her seeing her distressing.

"Take a deep breath and remember you are the most beautiful one here."

Draco stepped out of the carriage holding his hand out for Ginevra to take. He led her to the doors where servants were attentively taking cloaks. Draco kissed the top of Ginevra's hand when they had to part. Now Ginevra linked arms with Narcissa who led her into a separate room.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable just squeeze my arm and we will step out. All you have to do is follow my lead. If you don't want to talk you don't have to. Just stay calm and remember nobody knows you."

The women were scattered around the parlor talking. Ginevra did not recognize any of them at first but looking closer she saw some of her fellow classmates. Many of the women were looking at Ginevra trying to figure out who this new blood was. A woman with dark black hair came toward them. Ginevra instantly recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange from the Department of Mysteries. That was one face she didn't forget from that night.

"Dear sister, it is so great to see you." They kissed cheeks. "How have you been?"

"Everything is fantastic. I'd like you to meet Miss Sylvia Rae Wegen, Pureblood from Germany. She is Draco's date." Ginevra took Bellatix's hand.

"How do you do?"

"Fine," was the most Ginevra could say but in the most smooth and eloquent way.

She kept remembering what Draco and Narcissa said to her in the carriage. "Everyone here thinks they are better than you act superior." And that is what Ginevra did. Ginevra held her head high as she was introduced to the women saying as little as possible. She kept herself calm and collected and swept across the room so elegantly. Narcissa and Ginevra stole away from the crowd.

"How are you feeling? You are acting exquisitely."

"I am doing all right surprisingly. I am getting this pretty easily."

"Keep it up the worst is almost over."

And it was, minutes later the men came in to collect their wives, dates daughters etc. Ginevra averted her gaze when Lucius came in to collect Narcissa. Narcissa gave Ginevra's arm and good luck squeeze and left. Draco came later and took her arm leading her to the dining room.

"They are going to announce our names and we will enter. We will approach the host and let go of my arm and curtsy and bow low. Come up when he nods and take my arm. I will lead you to our seats."

"Names please," asked a servant.

"Draco Marcellus Malfoy and Sylvia Rae Wegen."

Both of them looked at each other, took a deep breath, and stepped through the doors. They both glided across the room, head held high. Ginevra curtsy and bowed her head for the host and then Draco whisked them to their seats.

"I don't think my heart has ever beaten that fast before."

"You were spectacular," he kissed her lips.

At the table they were joined by witches and wizards Ginevra didn't recognize. A few Slytherins sat around them and to Ginevra's surprise Blaise Zambini sat just across from them.

"Good evening Draco. Who is your date?"

"This is Sylvia Rae Wegen."

"Et is gut zu meet you Blaise," she said in a German accent shaking his hand and giving a wink.

"Oh yes Sylvia," Blaise laughed.

"I didn't know you were coming. You didn't tell me when I saw you last night."

"No I am sorry Gin-Syliva."

"Having you here makes me feel calmer."

Dinner went by pleasantly, good food and conversation with Blaise there. Then Draco and Ginevra gathered with the other Hogwarts students.

"Draco, who is your beautiful date?" Goyle asked.

"This is Sylvia Wegen, my pen pal from Germany."

"I didn't know you had a pen pal. Where is your little red head slut?"

Draco aggressively took a hold of Pansy's shoulder. "If you say one more word I will reveal all your secrets, you know what I know."

Pansy backed away and Draco took Ginevra around the room introducing her to family friends. Ginevra was shocked to see Severus Snape at the ball knowing he was an ally for Dumbledore. She met Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. She also noticed many familiar faces from the Department of Mysteries. Inside she was full of fear meeting all these Deatheaters. Music began to play ad everyone went to the dance floor.

Ginevra and Draco danced the Viennese Waltz, the Minuet, and the Foxtrot. Ginevra even danced with Blaise for a while. When Ginevra and Draco were dancing later in the evening they were cut apart by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Draco then danced with his mother.

"It is ok Draco, just relax."

"Good evening Fraulein Wegen. Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Ja," she was freaking out inside.

"You are looking very lovely."

"Danke," she said her cheeks flustered red with might have been thought to be a blush but really was anger.

"She is a little nervous speaking English in front of people," Narcissa leaned in.

"Of course, I understand."

Lucius continued to dance and talk with Ginevra and she continued to nod and smile. When the song ended Lucius thanked her and went to dance with his wife.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. That was probably the worst experience ever. I wanted to choke him."

"Well you won't have to interact with him again."

"Other than that Draco, this evening has been fabulous. I am glad I came."

"I am glad you came too," he leaned in kissing her lips.

Suddenly the large doors opened. People scattered from the dance floor. Draco and Ginevra looked around frantically with everyone else. A black hooded man stalked through the door.

Draco urgently whispered to Ginevra. "Bow down all the way to the ground, head down."

Ginevra did so, scared of what was happening. Everyone around her was also bowing. The cloaked figure sat in the large chair at the end of the hall. Pulling back his hood, he motioned the band to continue playing. Draco grabbed Ginevra by the hand and pulled her away.

"We have to leave now."

Draco ran into his mother and Blaise on the way out.

"We have to leave mother. Blaise will you come with us?"

"I understand. Ginevra it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Narcissa." They hugged quickly and then Ginevra was rushed out the doors still confused and scared as to what was going on. Once outside and Blaise had brought their cloaks they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"What happened?"

"That was the Dark Lord. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I had to get you out of there."

"Oh gosh" Ginevra was stunned. She was in the presence of He-who-must-not-be-named.

"But now we are safe."

Draco and Ginevra went toward the castle after Ginevra took off her disguise. They stopped at the willow tree and Draco removed a cigarette from the pack Ginevra had given him.

"It is almost midnight we should stay out here."

After finishing their smoke in the distance they heard the clock chiming midnight.

"Happy New Year Ginevra"

"Happy New Year Draco"

They shared their first kiss of the New Year under the moon.

In Ginevra's room Draco helped Ginevra out of her dress. If he hadn't helped she would have been stuck in the corset all night long.

"This is insanely impossible to undo."

"Ooo get it off," she whined.

After what felt like hours the corset finally loosened. Draco lifted the corset over her head. In a flash her arms were wrapped around her exposed breasts. She had forgotten she wore no bra. Draco averted his eyes even though the sight of her almost nude body turned him on. She wore the sexiest pair of black lace boy short panties that just exposed tight perfect round butt. Ginevra hastily searched her room for her robe but a part of her was taking her time finding it. Finally she felt what she wanted.


	11. Fantasies and Toe Picks

Draco's soft hands wrapped around her waist and spun her around. With her arms still wrapped across her chest Draco's hand reached around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. His heated mouth invaded hers. Ginevra was breathing heavily wanting Draco to touch her body. Draco removed his dress robes and was left only in his boxers. He gathered Ginevra in his arms swinging her around. She laughed as he set her on the bed. Draco lifted her leg and started kissing from her foot up to her thighs devouring every inch of her. Draco nibbled and snapped her panty line and continued to trail kisses up her torso. He reached her arms that were still crossed in her chest but she wasn't moving them.

"Are you ok love? Do you not want me to do this?"

"I am fine. I want you to do this," she sounded hesitant.

"No tell me the truth," he laid on top of her body. She could feel his engorged manhood.

"Well my body wants this but my mind says no."

"Then we aren't going to do this. Ginevra, I don't want us to have any doubts at all when the time comes."

"But I do want you so bad right now Draco." Her body squirmed under him.

"You know we don't have to have sex," he winked.

"Yea," Ginevra's face lit up and a mischievous smile appeared.

She wrapped her arms around him and drew Draco in for a passionate kiss. He could feel her supple breasts on his torso. Draco pulled back taking in the spectacular sight. He eyed he breasts hungrily and looked at Ginevra who nodded. He kissed down to her breasts where he proceeded to lap at her nipples. Moans escaped from her lips making him want her even more. Draco went back to kissing her plump lips.

Ginevra's hands roamed his body. She ran her hands across his boxers teasing him. She began to massage his hard erection though the fabric. This time Draco began to moan. Whatever she was doing he felt like he was going to explode. He wanted her to feel the same amount of pleasure she was giving him. His hand roamed down her quivering stomach to the edge of her lace panties. His hand ventured to her forbidden zone. His finger rhythmically massaged her pink mound. Loud moans escaped her throat. Her hand moved from the outside of Draco's boxers to inside wrapping her hand around his shaft and copied the rhythm Draco had started.

They both were covered in sweat as they continued to grind against each other. Draco was seconds from releasing and looking onto her eyes he knew she was ready too. Their rhythm quickened Draco and Ginevra both began to tremble. At the same time they both reached ecstasy yelling out their pleasure. Draco removed his hand and propped himself over Ginevra breathing heavily. He lowered himself down and crashed his lips onto hers. He rolled over bringing Ginevra on top of him. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep here tonight."

"Now that I will do." He wrapped his arms around her stroking her back as they fell asleep.

Ginevra woke up still on top of Draco. He slept so peacefully. She started kissing his abs all the way up to his lips.

"Oh no, it can't be morning yet. I need rest. Lets just stay in bed all day." Draco caught himself. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yea, sure you didn't."

"We'll just close curtains and create our own little get away." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginevra trapping her down.

"How about I get us breakfast and then I can get your sexy ass out of bed."

"Yea, I dare you to go and get breakfast just the way you are."

"Topless? Are you crazy?" Ginevra took out her kimono and tied it on. She crawled across the bed seductively and grazed Draco's lips. "What do you want?"

"I'll have some eggs, bacon, croissant, orange juice, and you."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, funny. The food I can get but if you promise to get out of bed I promise you can have me."

"Now that is a good deal. Be careful going down there I don't want you revealing yourself to everyone," he said sliding the kimono aside revealing her creamy thighs.

"I'll be careful."

When Ginevra left Draco took in her room. Each of the five girls had a bed, dresser, desk and wardrobe. On the dresser by her bed the picture of Ginevra and her family in Egypt waved at him. Everyone had red hair only Ginevra's seemed to be the most vibrant but though her hair was gleaming and her smile was bright her face and eyes looked sad. Draco recalled this photo was taken after her first year at Hogwarts. Tom Riddles diary had taken over her mind. What impact did the diary leave on her and was she aware? Draco knew Tom had some kind of hold on her when he witnessed the events of what happened the night at the hospital.

Opening the side drawer he found dozens of composition notebooks. Thumbing through one of the books, page after page was written in her script. Opening a page he read:

"I am acting like a silly girl. Is this real, a dream, or revenge I am taking on Harry, Ron, and my family. All my years at Hogwarts he has treated me, my friends, and my family like crap. Well my old friends. But why, oh why, have I always been attracted to him. I get lost in his eyes. Why now does he pay attention to me? I was finally at a point where no one noticed me. I could have disappeared, cut so deep and died and no one would have cared but Draco Malfoy appeared. I don't know his motives but for once I can open up to someone since summer. I am so happy yet so scared…"

"Draco! What are you doing?" Ginevra stood before him holding a tray of food. He had been caught.

"I…I…I…"

"You were snooping?"

"Yes," he couldn't lie. Blood rushed to his face.

"Anything interesting?"

"Ummm… You were always attracted to me eh?"

"A girl's biggest fantasy is a bad boy."

"Am I just one of your fantasies you are fulfilling?" ha asked grabbing a piece of bacon.

"No, you are defiantly not."

He eyed her. "You know I had no motives. I've always seen something in you and this year on the train when I saw you I saw a lot of pain in your eyes. I wanted to help."

"I am glad you did."

The weekend before classes began students slowly began to come back from their homes. Draco went back to his dormitories and on Sunday Ron, Hermione, and Harry returned from the Burrow. All morning Ginevra avoided them but after lunch she had an encounter.

"So Ginny, are you and that git of a boyfriend together? Because if I hear about you two mom will find out and take you away from this school. He is only out to hurt you. If I see him touch you he is dead."

"Ron," Ginevra shouted. "Yes I am still with him." Ginevra pulled her arm back, tightened her hand in a fist, and punched Ron square in the face. The common room was silent and Ron look bewildered at Ginevra fleeting up the stairs to her room. Ginevra was on the verge of exploding and crying. She wanted to clear her head but how. She threw on her sweat pants and trainers and went to find Draco.

"Want to run? I need to run. Grab your trainers and lets go."

Quickly grabbing his trainers, Ginevra dragged Draco by the arm to the front doors.

"Excuse me Miss Hypocrite," Draco said tying his laces.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well someone is always on my case about how I work out all morning everyday and here you are always wanting me to run with you, sometimes twice a day."

"Ok, I am a hypocrite. Let's run now."

Ginevra took the lead, taking their typical path around the school. The third time around Ginevra led Draco right along the Forbidden Forest and toward the front gates. She pushed herself even further ahead of Draco. She had finally had enough at the gates. She clutched the metal bars and bent over. Breathing heavily she started to sob. Draco caught up to her just as her body became so overwhelmed she threw up.

"Baby, are you all right?" he rubbed her back while she was doubled over. Her body was overcome with her sobs. She shook with each intake of breath. She wrapped her arms around Draco and buried her head in his shoulder and continued to cry. Draco didn't question her but just held her in the cold air.

"I am going to be taken home," Ginevra continued to cry. "My mother sent me a howler saying if I continued to see you she would remove me from Hogwarts. And today I punched my brother when he said he would kill you if he saw you touch me. I know he is going to tell my mother."

"You know what. I will do something about it. Come with me."

Draco led Ginevra through the castle to the Great Hall where everyone was congregating for dinner. They walked straight up to Ron who was sitting alone.

"You have a problem with me?"

Ron got up from his seat. "Yes I do."

"Well you know what that is too bad because I love your sister. And if you do anything to fuck it up be assured I will make your last few months at Hogwarts a living hell."

"Is that a threat?" Ron's face was bright red and ready to explode.

"Yes it is."

"I can get you expelled for that."

"Want to bet. Who is going to believe you when I am Head Boy and Draco Malfoy? I can make it look like you threatened me in an instant. I have the proof right here," he pointed to Ginevra. "along with the other people that witnessed your charades in the Gryffindor common room."

Ron was fuming, "Why you little bastard. Let's fight it out right now."

"Sorry I don't fight wankers I know I can bring to their knees in an instant. So if you do anything remember to watch your back. By the way, the red and gold in the common room is quite cozy with the fire roaring, a good book, and your sister. Perhaps someday I will decorate a room in those colors, I rather like it. Cheerio mate."

Draco gave him a smile and walked away with Ginevra. Both went and sat at the Slytherin table.

"That was bloody brilliant. The way you manipulated your words. I am sure Ron is scared shitless and angry as hell."

And Ginevra was right. When Harry and Hermione joined Ron at the table he started yelling at Hermione and making a scene.

"Well he is rather a dimwit. How can smart ass Granger stand a bloke like that?"

"I never asked and besides when they started going out she pretty much stopped talking to me."

After dinner they ran into Madame Pince. "Detention you two after dinner for the next week. You better be there or I will make detention last two weeks."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that but at least we will be together."

The next week though Madame Pince had a different idea. Instead of working together they were divided to separate parts of the library, shelving returned books and re-shelving misplaced books. By Friday they were both bored out of theirs minds and figured they knew the library by heart.

"I only have a few books for you two to shelve tonight so when you are done you may leave."

Ginevra was done within a half an hour. She figured Draco would still be working since Pince gave him more books than her.

"Night Madame Pince."

"Night Miss Weasley" Madame Pince went back to her work. Right before passing through the exit doors Ginevra side stepped down the first aisle of books. She grabbed a large book pretending to read it and craftily made her way past Pince without being noticed and made her way toward the back of the library where Draco was working. She came up behind him and put her hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered in his ear while slowly licking his neck.

"Is it a girl with red hair, brown eyes, and a killer body?"

"Perhaps"

Ginevra spun Draco around, jumped on him and attacked him with a barrage of kisses. They kept bumping into the shelves of books knocking them all over the place. Laughing Draco carried Ginevra to the book cart and plopped her on top of it. Ginevra mangled her fingers in his hair. Draco's hands reached up her skirt and played with her between her panties. Ginevra was squirming on the cart making it squeak.

"Oh Draco," she called out.

Draco grabbed both sides of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. His fingers entered his wetness and skillfully with one hand he unbuttoned her shirt. Draco pushed aside her bra exposing her breast. He massaged her breast with his hand and then took her already hard nipple in his mouth. He continued to pleasure Ginevra pushing his fingers deep within and using his tub to massage her clit. His tongue drew circles around her nipple. Ginevra arched her back throwing her head back breathing hard and slightly moaning. She bit down on her lip to stifle her cries. Digging her nails into Draco's back and moaning loud she reached orgasm. Ginevra laid back on the cart breathing hard. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded on her forehead. The sight of her made Draco go wild.

"No body has ever made me feel this way before. You know exactly how to pleasure me."

Draco smiled at her. "I have always wanted to do something like this in a library."

"Hello, is anybody here?" Madame Pince questioned.

"Shit," Ginevra nearly fell off the cart as she scrambled to fix her shirt.

"Go hide." He whispered. Ginevra ran down the first aisle she saw.

"Hello?"

"Madame Pince?"

"Oh it is just you Draco. I thought I heard some strange noises."

"Nope just me. I accidentally inhaled some dust and was coughing. Was that the noise you heard?"

"Yes it probably was. Well finish up and you can be out of here. Your girlfriend already finished."

She left and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Ginevra emerged from behind the shelf.

"That was close."

"Yea it was. Let me help you with the books considering I am partly to blame."

They started to pick up the books they knocked over from their little tryst.

"Draco how many girls have you been with? Because well I overheard Parvati saying you slept with a lot of girls."

"It is all a lie to keep up my bad boy sex appeal image. I had to appear better than all the Slytherins and when some of them started bragging about being with other girls I just said I did too. Truthfully though the only girl I have seriously been with is you. All the other girls just wanted to be seen with me. I didn't take many on second dates."

"Ahh. I only really dated Harry but you by far have exceeded any of them."

"Who else?"

"Dean Thomas and Michael Corner but they were trivial. Who in Slytherin has actually had a girl?"

"Well you wouldn't believe me, Goyle with Parkinson." Ginevra bust into laughter. "So now you see why I had to say I did it."

"Yea I see now." They both were laughing.

The next weeks Draco spent most of his time training for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. When he wasn't with his team training Ginevra was there helping him. She gave him a lot of pointers about Chaser strategies.

"I love that you are into Quidditch because if you weren't I don't know if I could be with you," Draco teased.

"That is so not nice. Not everything revolves around Quidditch."

"I know I was just kidding. Is Ron bothering you still?"

"Actually no. Every time I see him he like flees. Thank you for threatening him. Now I think this semester is going to run smoothly. I hope."

At the match everyone but the Slytherins and Ginevra supported Ravenclaw. Rather than face the tormenting of fellow Gryffindors Ginevra joined Blaise and the Slytherins only with Draco and Blaise's promise that no one would say anything nasty about her or do anything to her. Ginevra cheered on Draco though not overly enthusiastically knowing Lucius was somewhere in the stands. At one point Draco flew by Ginevra slowly giving her a quick wink. The game was pretty intense, Draco had really worked his team and it showed. Draco did not even need to catch the snitch to win but had to anyways to first please his father and second end the game finally since the Ravenclaw seeker obviously was never going to catch the snitch. After the game Ginevra met Draco outside the Slytherin dormitories.

"I am so proud of you. You played brilliantly. You are an amazing captain," jumped up on him kissing his smiling lips.

"Join me for the after party."

"Oh Draco, I don't know. Sitting with the Slytherins at the game probably already has them in a huff."

"It doesn't matter. I am a king to them, they would never not listen to me and if they did they know the consequences."

"You like me. Blaise likes me but all the girls hate me. I took the hottest Slytherin."

"Who cares? You won't have to leave my side and leave when you want."

"Alright"

Together they stepped into the common to be greeted with silence.

"Problem?" Draco asked starring them down. The room erupted in cheers for Draco and his victory over Ravenclaw. As Ginevra predicted the girls starred her down the whole time. The boys on the other hand gave her more attention. Blaise came over and joined Ginevra and Draco.

"Congratulations Draco"

"Thanks man, good playing today. You want a drink Ginevra?"

"Yea sure"

"Blaise stay with her please," Blaise nodded.

"So how does it feel to be in a place where the girls hate you and the boys want you?"

"Boys want me? They loath me. I am a Gryffin-"

"A hot Gryffindor. Life is going to be like this forever. You know that, right?"

"Yea but I also know that in my circle of people the boys will hate him and the girls will want him."

"You are a smart one you are," Draco came back with a drink for Ginevra. "She is a smart one Draco be careful." He walked away.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. He was just playing."

When she finished her drink Ginevra left thankful to be back to the safety of her room.

After dinner one night at the willow tree, Ginevra gazed out over the ice covered lake.

"Draco what size shoe do you wear?"

"A ten, why?"

"Meet me back here at ten and dress warm."

Ginevra ran back to the castle with a plan in mind. At ten Ginevra met Draco at the tree carrying what looked like shoes.

"What do you have there?"

"Ice skates. The lake is so smooth I thought we might go ice skating."

"Wow, I have never done this before. I am going to look silly out there."

"No, I will help you. I've been skating for years on the pond out back at my house. And no one will see you out here."

"But you will see me."

"I won't laugh I promise. Everyone has a weakness at something that they need help with even you Draco Malfoy."

Ginevra helped Draco lace on his skates then put on her own.

"Where did you find the second pair?"

"My brother. I threatened him. Do they fit alright?"

"A little snug but I sure they will work."

Ginevra held Draco's hands and slowly they stepped onto the ice. Ginevra tried to keep her promise not to laugh but watching Draco was hysterical. He moved on the ice like a penguin.

"You are doing alright. Now that you are use to it try and glide."

Ginevra continued to hold his hands as they glided across the ice. Slowly they began to pick up speed.

"I am going to let go. Are you ready?"

"Ok"

Draco started out perfectly. He wobbled a little bit but overall was getting the hang of skating. Then he started to loose balance. Draco lunged at Ginevra grabbing around her waist and pulled both to the ice. Both of them began to laugh.

"Oh I am sorry."

"It is ok," Ginevra offered her hand to Draco and helped him up. "You are catching on so fast."

Holding hands they skated together in the moonlight. Once Draco was comfortable again he let go of Ginevra's hand and she went and skated on her own. Ginevra started doing different spins and jumps. Draco stopped skating and watched her. Watching her skate in the moonlight with the snow falling around her, made her look like an angel. She was spinning in a circle leaning back with her arms in the air looking absolutely serene.

"What is all this you are doing? It is so remarkable."

"Of it is nothing just some crossovers, three turn, a waltz spin, toe picks, layback spin, lunge, an upright spin, and another layback spin."

"A what, what, and what?"

"Sorry skating terms."

"Well what ever they were it look intricate."

"I have been trying to do this trick called a triple axle but I just can't get it right."

"Can I see?"

"If you want but I am probably going to fall on my bum."

"Well I will kiss it if you do."

Ginevra started to skate across the ice prepping for the trick. Ginevra jumped in the air spinning and like she said fell to the ice. Draco skated to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No I landed right on my hip."

"Aww," Draco leaned in and kissed her hip. "It look terrific well except for the landing." Draco helped her up.

"I am going to try once more cause I was so close. I need a bit more speed."

She skated around again and prep the jump and flew. This time she landed perfectly.

"You did it." She skated to Draco with a huge smile on her face. Draco collided with her and gave a big bear hug.

"Draco you are my good luck charm."


End file.
